


Thrill Of The Chase

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is a successful business woman who finds herself without a boyfriend and broken down by the side of the road. A rather handsome car mechanic/tow truck driver comes to her aid on that dark rainy night and that is when she finds out what it feels like to be coveted by a man who truly knows her worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BPOV

“Fucking piece of shit!” I screamed into the steering wheel as my engine gave out and I found myself strained in the middle of nowhere. This was not how my night was supposed to go. It started off well enough, a nice candle lit dinner with my boyfriend Edward, some feisty sass talk during dinner followed by a romantic make out session afterwards and a final tender parting hours later. What more could a girl ask for? 

We’ll this girl could certainly ask for more since no more than ten minutes down the road, I noticed I forgot my purse and headed back to dear Edwards house only to find something unexpected and alarming. I couldn’t bring myself to even enter the house, the scene through the glass of his picturesque house of his hands and mouth all over my assumed best friend Tanya’s body was more than I could handle. The rage and anger felt from this act was uncontrollable and yet I couldn’t find the courage to storm in, rip her hands from his body and slap him across the face. Instead, I sped off with tears of denial and disgust flowing down my face as I entered onto the highway to destination unknown. I didn’t want to be here, not anymore. 

About an hour into my ride, my trusty old truck finally gave out and so here I sat, cold, angry, depressed and stranded. I wouldn’t dare call the asshole that broke my heart nor my father who would poke and prod by brain over how I got out here in the first place. What a pathetic excuse for a woman I had become. Here I was twenty-five years old, the office manager of a successful financial firm, financially secure, a homeowner and what did I have to show for it- a broken heart, a tarnished ego and no one to turn to for aid. Pathetic, that’s what I was plain and simple.

Still annoyed, confused and sad, I rummaged through the center console for my cell phone. I was happy for once I forgot it in the car because normally it was crazy glued to my hand at all times. After pushing through tons of garbage I stowed away over the years, I felt the cool metal grace my fingertips and pulled back. Once my hand was clear of the debris and I could happily gaze upon my phone, my eyes caught sight of a small business card that fell onto my lap, JB Auto Body.

I never thought I would ever need it, the woman at my office offering it to me with kind intentions while I took it more as an insult and quickly discarded it with all the other unwanted items in this little sector of my car. Oh my little cherry Chevy, why are you doing this to me? Do you need to remind me of how I should have gotten rid of you after the office had its last laugh at the boss with the beat up old car? 

I sigh under my breath, my hands caressing the steering wheel in memory of the good times we shared along with the few bad. She had been good to me and although a woman in my position should be driving a classier car, I couldn’t part with her, not even now.

Trying hard to push aside my disappointment, I dialed the number and after waiting a few rings, a man’s voice answers, his voice deep and strong as he answers, “J&B Auto, how can I help you?” 

I couldn’t shake the familiarity of the voice, something in its pitch reminded me of someone I used to know but I couldn’t quite place it. “Hi, I need a tow. I’m stuck on route 132 by mile marker 14.2.” 

“Ok ma’am not a problem. What does your car look like so we might better identify you?” 

Ma’am? Did this man just call me ma’am? I was too young to be anyone’s ma’am. Trying to force the anger that brewed from his attempts at edict, I reply, “I’m in an old Cherry Red Chevy pickup truck. I’m sure you will see it. It’s the only thing for miles.”

A slight chuckle rings through the phone and normally I would pay no attention to it but he was picking the wrong time. “Is something funny? Is this your first day on the job? Do I need to speak to a manager?” I reply firmly, the anger dripping from my voice while my hand fights my own will to throw the phone across the truck.

“Give me ten minutes.” He replies and like that, I hear nothing but silence.

After ending the call, I throw the phone to the passenger seat and stomp like a child. This was the worst night of my life and to top it off, I had to deal with yet another man who lacked respect and honor. What was this world coming to? Were there no good men out there anymore?

I tried to be patient but as the water seeped through the pin size rusted holes in my roof onto my head, I had just about had enough. The anger was coursing through my veins and all I could see was red. In a heated fury I swung open my door not caring if a car came and ripped it right off the hinges because that would just top this overwhelmingly horrific day as it were. 

Even after storming out of the truck and slamming the door behind me if felt like nothing could exhaust this anger that brewed inside me so in an last effort I scream from the top of my lungs, “DAMN YOU!” my own feverish voice bouncing off the trees and emptiness that surround the road and coming back at me full force and with just enough strength to scare the shit out of me. I shiver in my shoes as the water continues to pummel over me and completely drench my outfit. Perfect! Just perfect! There goes another expensive outfit gone to shit over my compulsive anger.

Disgusted with myself I turn to grab the door handle but before my fingers can reach, a bright light blinds my sight and forces my attention to the right. In an effort to diminish the intensity of the light, I squint however even with such limited sight I can barely make out the person who approaches. Carefully I take a few steps forward and am pleased to notice it was in fact the tow truck.

After a few short moments, the truck lights dim from high beams to normal and out of the driver’s door, the mechanic exits and makes his way towards me. His presence was welcoming but as his tall stature came across the lights, a twinge of fear struck me at his height and mass. This was no normal man. This was a beast. I stumble back, questioning what I thought I saw and thinking maybe this wasn’t the tow but rather some psycho coming to take advantage of me. 

Due to my clumsy nature, on my second step back, the point of my shoe gets caught on the cement and I lose my balance. Like clockwork my body falls back and I brace for what was sure to be a nasty fall however, as my eyes scrunch together in my decent, a pair of large, hot arms catches me and causes my eyes to open wide.

The light shining from the head lights gave the man an angelic aura, his smile and slight chuckle which would normally be taken as a mockery wasn’t taken that way at all. He was…beautiful.  
“Don’t worry I got gotcha.”

I was so lost in his magnificence, I found myself tongue tied and could merely force a slight smile in return. Carefully he helps me to my feet and although I could see he was speaking to me, his voice was lost to ears as I drooled over this god-like creature.

Before I could gather my senses and force my mind back to reality, the car was jacked on the back of the truck and I was sitting beside him in the tow truck as we made our way back to his shop. I tried not to stare but how do you not when the man beside you is over six foot tall, naked from the waist up sporting a six pack, his hair is spiked and perfectly cut, his skin is smooth and rustic and his voice, oh that voice is deep and so masculine. I could feel the heat of my arousal spilling onto the crotch of my pantyhose and tried hard to fight the throbbing by crossing my legs back and forth the entire ride.

The silence that stood between was not awkward but rather a staring competition between him and me. Just as I was giving him the once over he was doing the same however, what I failed to realize was that my white, skin tight dress offered no shield to my braless, pantie less attire beneath. As his lips parted and his tongue ran along his lower lip while his eyes took full measure of my “attributes” it was then I realized I might as well be naked. 

“Oh my God...I forgot” I holler in a panic and quickly turn to my right trying to shield my erect nipples and other personals.

Chuckling softly he replies, “Don’t worry. It’s not the first time I’ve seen a woman naked although, it is the first time I got to see one so well groomed.”

Under normal circumstances I would be the first to bite back with some witty comment of my own however I was overcome with embarrassment and I wasn’t in the position to fight when he was my only source for repair and shelter. For the first time in my life I had to “take it like a man” in a manner of speaking so I let it go.

Thankfully it wasn’t too much longer until we reached the garage and although I was desperate to be out of this truck and into the warmth of shelter, I couldn’t figure out how I could do so without being exposed so I decided to remain seated and see what happens.

After several minutes of watching him move around the shop while I try to keep the saliva from seeping from my lips at the sight of his thigh muscles flexing and pulling as he shifted things around, he makes his way towards me with what looked like a mechanics jumper. Slowly he pulls at the door and reluctant to allow him entrance, I hold the door shut.  
Smiling with an evil grin he leans into the window and says, “If you want something dry to wear, you have to let me in.”

With little to lose, I gather my wits about me and reply, “If you want to get paid for the tow and repair, you will have to hand me that jumper through the window.”

“Feisty…I like that” he replies as he pushes the jumper through the small opening I made in the window.

Quickly I tugged the jumper through the window and proceed to slide it on. It wasn’t the most flattering or the cleanest but it would have to do until I could decide what to do next. After buttoning the last button, I unlock the door and jump out.

Carefully I took a survey of my surroundings and was surprised at how well equipped and neat the garage was. “Nice place you got here….sorry I didn’t catch your name”

“Jake and yes, I try to run a tight ship here. It’s just me and a few friends. We alternate work and it’s a steady stream with the tows so it works out.”

“Well Jake, do you think you can fix my truck and have it to me by morning?”

Again he graces me with another chuckle and now it is starting to get annoying. “Did I say something funny? It seems every time I speak you laugh.”

“No it’s just I don’t have time to look at the car tonight Ms.….”

“Bella…Bella Swan.”

“Ms. Swan. It is midnight you know?”

“Perfect…just perfect! It would seem everything is against me tonight. First Edward, then the truck, then you. I mean really what else could go wrong?”

Slowly he makes his way over to me but unlike before I get a better view of him and it feels as if the room has suddenly got a lot warmer. 

As if it were the summer, the jumper felt like it was suffocating me and I could barely breathe. Sweat filled my brow as he got closer and my legs felt weak. What was happening to me? Within moments everything went black and with it the hope that this evening wouldn’t be a complete epic fails.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I’m not sure how long I was out but when I came to, I could see I was in some kind of office. Covering the walls were various photos of vintage cars along with a framed one dollar bill. Apparently Jake had been quiet successful in this little venture and not some small time mechanic I presumed him to be when we first met.

Slowly I slid sideways, the hand crocheted blanket that once warmed my body sliding off me and onto the cement floor below. Quickly I retrieved, folded and placed it on the leather fabric of my interim bed. My resting spot as it were was the front seat of what I could only surmise was once a car. Its body covered in brown leather fabric with the arm rest still intact and resting upward. The same single style chairs also filled the room in various places along with a small wooden desk filled with mounds of paperwork. The room definitely could use a woman’s touch but who was I to call attention to it? I had not the time or ambition for such a task so it would be best to leave well enough alone.

Trying to force the weakness still strong in my body from last night’s endeavor, I walk towards the glass, panel after panel covering the walls by the door which peered over into the main garage. As I got closer, I could hear a tune being muffled and although its melody sounded familiar, it would seem the sound proof glass was hindering its clarity. Slowly I pressed my hand to the chilled surface and looked down upon the work area, my vehicle elevated from the ground with all sorts of parts from it cascaded over the floor beneath. My poor baby, what has he done to you?

Feeling a sense of loss that maybe she was beyond repair, I shy away hoping this was just a dream and not my true reality. I couldn’t be without a car. Just as my eyes turned away, I caught some movement off to the right and quickly turned around. I tried to fight the humor that threatened to seep from my lips at the sight but it was hard to contain. Swaying his hips to the tune while presumably singing he moved beneath my baby, his muscles flexing as he did a sort of salsa type movement with his hips with coordinating hand motions. 

The humor in it quickly faded as I found myself infatuated with just how well he moved. My lips parted as I watched him, my mind lost to the dreams of being the object he grinded against as he moved those legs around me, taunting and arousing me with his sway and loving every minute of it.

Without thought my hips begin to sway like his, my hands sliding down the window as if I were touching his smooth tight chest in front of me. His was definitely a feast for the eyes and one couldn’t help the lustful thoughts he provoked while within his presence. As if he could sense my stare, as he bent down, his rear swaying in the air, never losing the beat not even for a moment, he looks up at me and I’m shocked still. An evil grin pulls at the corners of his cheeks and those eyes, those dark almost jet black orbs scream with flirtation back at me. I can’t fight the blush that fills my cheeks and quickly turn away not wanting to let him know he got the best of me.

Waiting a few moments with my back against the glass I ponder what to do next. Do I wait and hope he didn’t see me gawking at him or do I make my way down and act as if it was all a figment of his imagination? Neither option seemed fruitful so I decided not to hide in fear of presumed guilt and made my way out of the office, down the fire escape style stairs and onto the work floor.

The song that caused such a sexual display had ended and the nightly news was all that rang clear throughout the garage. Slowly I move towards him, his body still half mask beneath the car, his tight, firm rear teasing me with its appetizing appeal while his boxer shorts petruded somewhat above his pants and just begged to be touched. I found myself reaching out for him, my mind focused on gathering his attention and being forthright with this eminent need to feel his skin and yet the good side known as my conscious kept screaming “Behave yourself”.

Just as my finger was about to touch the smalls of his back, he was quick to pull back and rise, his tall stature over my short one becoming more pronounced as I had to look up almost to the point of pain to gather his attention. “So you like Flo rida as well huh?” he replies with a chuckle as he rocks the wrench in his hands.

Normally I would be quick to dismiss his obvious observance of my lustful behavior but it would seem the cat got my tongue and I was at a loss for words once again. My eyes feasted on his masculinity, the way his pecks seemed to perk up as if a cool breeze had taunted them to the way his hair seemed untouched by the elements, perfectly cut, spiked and silky smooth. Had I died and gone to heaven? Was this my just reward for the harsh way my last relationship abruptly ended? Do I give into these feelings and allow myself the joys of a one night stand?

There were so many questions, so much to ponder and yet nothing seemed more important than my desire to feel the warmth of his body on mine. Where were these feelings coming from – I barely knew this man and yet I lusted after him like a dog to a bone. 

“I have to admit I was never a fan of his but something about the beat just makes me want to do my thing” he continues as those sexy hips move once again and with such a motion, my body instantly reacts, the wetness seeping from every crevice available. God can’t I just touch him? Just one quick touch, nothing more.

“Do you dance? How could you not?” he inquires as a new beat very similar to the last blares through the radio. I had heard this song before; it was a Latin merengue beat I heard at the closing credits from one of those car movies. 

While trying hard to keep my mind distracted with thoughts of what movie I knew the song from, I failed to notice him moving closer to me and like a heavy rain on a sunny day, the heat of his body could be felt through every exposed pore in my body. I quivered at the sheer magnitude of just how hot he was or how hot he was actually making me. 

Suddenly the jumper he provided felt more like a 500 degree oven and all I wanted to do was ripe it off. Unfazed by my growing blush and slightly sweaty brow, his hand came around my waist while his other slid between mine that lied dangling at my side.

Shocked and equally intrigued I allowed him to assume the position, his hips never faltering while his arm, still resting snug around me allowed his fingers to press against my hip bone which caused me to shift abruptly to the left. “There you go now swing the other way.”

Lost in a daze of awe and attraction, my body followed command but my mind was too busy thinking about how different this would be if we were naked. “Now pick up the pace…come you can do it, it’s not that hard.”

“I’m not exactly coordinated. I might need a little more guidance.” I whispered timidly hoping he might pick up on my roundabout way of flirting. I didn’t want to seem desperate or bring this situation to an uncomfortable level unless I knew the feeling was mutual. I had to believe he didn’t do this with all customers but then again, I didn’t really know him well enough to say it for certain. In all honestly, as hot and bothered as I am, it doesn’t really matter just as long as the end result remains the same. I get to have one hot night with him.

“Here…come closer, lean your chest on mine. Place your hands on my hips, feel the movement and follow” he replies as he releases our joined hands and allows mine to fall to his waist. I couldn’t fight the urge to go lower, to feel the firmness of those tight cheeks even if I quickly dismissed it as an accident. 

Unfazed by my forwardness, his head lowers and he whispers, “Just feel the rhythm, allow it to move you”.

My eyes close as I enjoy the vibration of his deep voice against my chest and the feel of his warm body against mine. The moment was both passionate and romantic and all we were doing was dancing. Instantly my mind was flooded with how wonderful this night could be, how unbridled and uncanny it could get if I just made the first move but I was too timid for that.   
Edward often complained that he always had to initiate things and that I never seemed interested but that was far from the truth. In all honesty I was too tired and not really in the mood especially for his traditional, two minute sex sessions. I wanted passion, lust, desire, romance and endless yearning. 

If I really thought about it, what I really wanted was to be chased. There was just something about the thrill of the chase, the unknowing and unsuspecting situations one got into while engaging in courtship. There were no rules, no expectations, just unscripted raw moments and that was more attractive than anything else.

Slowly I turned my head to the side and uncharacteristically pressed my lips against his smooth skin. Gently I peck and pull back waiting to gather a good or bad response. After a minute of no response, I became more forthright and did it again and repeated it several times, not obnoxiously but just enough to be somewhat romantic. Surprisingly he didn’t stop or deter me but rather mimicked my movements along my neck line as well. The heat of his kisses caused my body to quiver slightly and moan softly into his ear.

A fiery urgency was slowly building within me, a need like no other and a yearning that could only be quenched by this godlike man within my embrace. I needed him like plants need water and I desired him more than a child to presents on Christmas morning. Although I tried not to be too forthright, the need was growing at an exponential rate and I became consumed with a primal need to be satisfied.

His hasten breath continues to cascade over my skin as his lips move from one side of my neck to the other. Longing to feel them in more places than one, I pull back, my hands sliding from around his waist and onto his pants zipper. I guide the metal down as his fingers descend down the snaps buttons of my jumper and after the final snap, the putrid fabric was finally released from my skin.

“Are you sure?” he questions and although his comment would have otherwise caused me to stop and rethink my actions, I was too far lost to go back now. My hands glide through the opening in his jeans, hook around his bottom and push the denim down so all that remains between us is undergarments. 

“Does that answer your question?” I reply, my voice soft and sensual as I turn my glance up towards him and see a mirrored image of my own lustful desires peering back at me through his dark brown eyes.

While displaying that devilish smile his fingertips hook around the elastic of my panties and pull down, his eyes never leaving mine as his lips grace each point on my body during his decedent. Instinctually my head falls back, my hands wrapping around his head as his lips press softly against my moist folds. 

With careful precision his tongue runs the length of my swollen folds and within moment’s travels deep within me as his hands wrap around my legs and pull me deeper into his grasp. I fight the weakness to fall, my knees shaking, my body tingling and my mind lost in a sea of indescribable pleasure. I’d never felt such wonders before, my ex never desiring the fruits of his persuasion but rather insisting I do the honors only. What unimaginable pleasure to feel his desire of me, his want to find me fulfilled and his hunger to taste the offerings my body so readily gave. 

It took no time for me to give into his demands, his tongue moving swiftly and attentively within me until there was nothing left but my quivering body. My sight became blurred in the aftershock while my body fell readily to his command as he descended onto the rolling cart behind him and I followed suit. I wasn’t sure if I was capable for more although my body spoke otherwise. 

With ease I straddle him, my body taking in his enlarged, thick girth while his hands rest on my hips, guiding my movements as my hands rest on his firm stomach and enjoy the ride. The tip of his arousal continues to tap each pleasure point as it moves effortlessly within me. I tried to contain the screams of satisfaction but there was no deterring my voice, his name falling countless times with each climax and the lord’s name said in vein with each build up. 

After the fourth tidal wave rippled through it was met with one of his own, our bodies convulsing together but rather than having the air between us, he rose up and consumed my body within his long, firm arms. The moment was tender and romantic and although there were no romantic feelings known as of yet, I could sense there could be if I deemed it so.

As I came down from my euphoric high, the sounds of a love ballad invades my senses and brought my mind out of its pleasurable state and back to reality. The song reminds me of a past time, a moment where I was happy and everything seemed right in the world. My body stiffens within his grasp, the harsh reality of what I had just done crashing down upon me like a sledgehammer.

Without thought I pull away, stand up and run for the jumper on the floor. “Two wrongs don’t make a right Bella. What have you done?” What Edward did to me was wrong but what I did in recourse was equally as bad. How could I let my lust overpower my good judgment?

“Bella?” he questions and as if my heart didn’t hurt enough, the tone in which he said my name made me feel even dirtier.  
In an effort not to make things worse than they already were, I turn and reply, ‘I have to go. I shouldn’t have done this. I’m sorry Jake. Thanks for everything. I will come back for my car in the morning.”

I didn’t allot him time to rebut as I tug the jumper on and run for the door. Quickly I swung it open and ran and as if this night wasn’t bad enough, the rain hadn’t let up and once again I was drenched within minutes. Trying not to let the bad weather stop me, I took a look around to see if there was anything familiar about the area. Unfortunately nothing looked remotely familiar and without my purse and cellphone, I was as good as stranded.

Huffing and cursing under my breath, I stomp the puddles of water beneath me in a fit of fury at my negligence.

“Why don’t you come back inside? I promise I will play nice. “ he hollers from the doorway still naked and as radiant as ever.  
It was against my better judgment but what choice did I have? I had no idea where I was and no idea how I was going to get home. I had to resign to the fact that I made my bed and now I must lie in it, at least for tonight. It has definitely been a day of days and something tells me it’s not over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I move slowly back to the garage, my eyes combing everything but him as I got closer to the entrance. He was irresistibly handsome and I knew if I allowed myself the pleasure of gazing upon his firm, strong masculine physique, my good conscious would go out the door and lust would once again rule the roost. I couldn’t allow that to happen, allow my good judgment to be weakened by my need to feel wanted and desired. No, this wasn’t how a classy business woman conducted herself and that was what I was tried and true, classy.

Turning my head and body to the right, I slide past him and as if he couldn’t contain the mockery he whispers, “Don’t worry I will be a good boy mommy. Look no hands.”  
His comments pull my attention as I watch him extend his hands upward and display a childish smile. This man had some set. It wasn’t bad enough I couldn’t walk straight let alone think straight but now he wanted to tarnish what little resemblance of dignity I had left?

“I’m surprised you even fit in the doorway with the size of your ego!” I reply snidely as I move towards the center of the garage.

“My ego? You must have me mistaken for someone else. I’m a humble and modest guy. Talented, well rounded, even some say sexy but egotistical…not a chance. I think you’re projecting a little bit, feeling a little guilty for that mind altering experience a few minutes ago.” he replies as he moves to the other side of the garage floor and retrieves his pants.

“I have to say…you’re the best I’ve had and in all honestly you shouldn’t feel guilty about it in the least. We were just two people engaged in dance who allowed the sensuality of the music to move us in all kinds of ways…nothing more nothing less….” His voice trails as he moves around the truck and stands beside me, his eyes glistening in such a way that it made my knees weak and my heart skip. 

Before I can denounce any assumption he will make, his hand rises, cups my chin and lifts my face up so our lips are mere inches from one another as he whispers, “You want to dry off?”

His words were like the smell of honey to a bee, enticing, orgasmic and filled with want. The very essence of him called to me in such a way I found it hard to deny such chemistry. The warmth of his hands on my skin, the heat of his breath on my lips and the smell of car oil and cologne tickled that sleepy beauty in me called lust. How do I deny such an infatuation, such a need to be commanded and wheeled by such a gorgeous man?

Although I felt myself slipping into the realm between lust and desire, a small part of my conscious was still at play and it was that tiny voice that kept me from his spell and helped build a wall between us. Leaning in, mimicking his flirtatious tactics with no intentions of giving in, I reply, “If you are holding me prisoner then at the very least a nice shower and warm bed would be a nice start.”

As if my cold response had no effect on his blaze of intent, he replies, “How about you and I go upstairs and while you enjoy that shower, I find a way to keep the bed nice and warm for you?”

On any other day I would quickly disregard such an openly flirtatious response but coming from those plump, succulent lips, it was hard to say no. I felt his intentions as his hand slowly releases my chin and his finger trails along my neck and onto my collarbone. His lingering touch was the only green light I needed, my neither regions pooling into a cauldron of hot, aroused wetness as one leg crosses over the other in an effort to suppress the urge to take him right then and there. 

Haven’t you learned your lesson yet? Moments earlier you were crucifying yourself over the very deed you desire now? Where is your class Bella? Get yourself together woman!

My conscious was kicking my ass and although I would love nothing more than to gag the bitch, she was right. How could I live with this guilty escapade if I had done it more than once in the same night? One time could pass as a heat of the moment oops but more than once, that was just intentional and unforgiveable.

“Yes I would love a shower…alone.” I reply as I take a step back and increase the distance between us.

“As you wish” he replies with that devilish smile and although I knew to just leave well enough alone, a part of me needed to make a clear line as to where we stood and what was not happening anymore tonight.

“I’m serious Jake, No funny stuff.” My voice stern and forceful but of no consequence as his demeanor never changed or that sinister smile on his face.

“Scouts honor. No funny stuff unless otherwise advised” he replies mocking me with his fake scouts honor that didn’t even have the right number of fingers up as he moves towards a door at the back of the garage.

Rather than continue to add fumes to the fire, I kept my feisty tongue at bay and followed him quietly through the door, upon two sets of stairs and into a small apartment. At first glance it looked like a tricked out bachelor pad, a fifty inch TV mounted on the wall with surround sound speakers in every empty area of the room, a brown leather couch stretched right in front with two matching ottomans and every square inch of the wall was covered in either trophies, famous football and baseball team memorabilia or portraits of classic cars. There was nothing here that screamed “I am taken or wish to be taken by anyone.” 

A sense of calm filled me as this notion replayed in my mind, I not wanting nor looking for anything other than a quick shower and some much needed rest after an eventful night. I’m not even really sure why I would even ponder if he were single or not because although in my mind I was, I hadn’t made it official, not yet at least.

“The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. There should be some clean towels on the back of the door and the hot water takes a few minutes to kick so just be patient. “

I nod and make my way off to the right of the living room, down a bare white walled hallway and into the second door on my left. The bathroom was plain enough, the tile lime green and the sink and tub matching white porcelain. Pretty outdated but then again, what man would truly decorate a bathroom?

Turning the faucet on, I allowed the water to run until I saw nothing but steam. Slowly I remove the wet jumper and undergarments and hop into the scolding hot water of the shower. The heat of the water as it trickles over my body was both refreshing and cleansing. I felt at easy under its spell and both my mind and body were content just lingering under its intense flame.

As I ran the liquid soap over my body, its fragrance brought me back to hours earlier when I had smelt it last. I felt my hands tremble and my legs lose their footing as images of the intense orgasmic experience played on rapid replay in my mind. This aroma was him, all him and he was divine. 

A sense of need and urgency begins to build within me, my legs spreading, my own juices dripping down my leg, mixing with the tempered water and demanding my hand provide the release it needs so readily. I waste no time and quickly raise my hands above my head to wash the lingering soap from my fingertips while I rest one leg on the edge of the tub. Keeping the images of earlier in the forefront of my mind, my hands slide below my stomach and while one spreads the other enters, the movements slow and tender, easing the burn of desire softly and with careful precision.

My lip crawls under my teeth in an effort to muffle the moans that threaten to escape. It was awkward enough taking a shower in a complete stranger’s home but to have him find me, like this that would just bring a whole new meaning to the word trashy. 

My body grows tight around my fingers, the arousal heightened and the need unrelenting. I spread wider offering myself more room to reach deeper and move faster as my release grows near however, as I increase my pace the sound of the bathroom door creaking open causes me to stop suddenly in fear. As if his uninvited entrance wasn’t enough, the once steaming hot water turns iced cold and feels like sharp pricks of a needle against my skin. 

“Oh God! It’s cold, freezing cold!” I holler while turning my body into the water only long enough to reach the handles and turn it off.

Shivering in my own skin, cold, annoyed and still scared of what I might see beyond the curtain, I remain still and hope he would get the hint and leave. After several minutes with complete silence and no indication he had in fact left, I was too cold to remain still any longer and decided to just face the music. 

Forcefully I pushed the curtain away and low and behold there he was, mister mischievous with his arms open wide holding a towel at each end. “I forgot to mention that the hot water lasts all of ten minutes. I’ve been meaning to have that fixed but find myself enjoying the cold showers more than the hot ones these days. Towel?”

Without a word, I reach forward and pull at the towel but to no avail it still remains secure within his grasp. Not being one to back down easily I try a few more times but his grasp is firm and it would seem he would not offer me reprieve unless I move out of the shower and into his graces.

“Remember what I said Jake…No silly stuff.” My voice firm and authoritative as I move out of the shower and stand against the towel he continues to hold widely in front of me.

“Now why I would do that Bella? You’ve made it clear you want to be left alone and as promised I will do so unless you indicate otherwise but it seems to me that just moments ago, it was my name you were moaning, my name that seeped from your lips in desperate plea of want and desire. I say give into the need…” his voice trailing as he wraps the towel around my naked body, his hands rubbing up and down above the towel, his fingertips pressing ever so slightly in all the right places, arousing and exciting me as he closes. “There is no need for pleasantries here, no commitments, no I told you so’s, no expectations… just two people enjoying each other’s company on a cold rainy night.”

“No commitment? No promises?” I question, my eyes lost behind the blackness of my lids, my body trembling as it falls against his firm chest, his equal arousal poking through the Egyptian material of the towel begging me to release it from its erect form and into the pleasures of mutual satisfaction. 

How could I deny him? Deny myself another moment of complete and utter bliss? Was it the thrill of it all? The unsuspecting stranger lured into nights of unbridled uncommitted sex that kept me begging for more? Or maybe it was so much simpler than that, maybe I just loved the chase, the feeling of being coveted, desired, wanted and claimed that made his countless attempts so alluring. Why deny passion when it is so readily available?

I could feel my conscious slipping, the spell of need clouding my judgment and allowing me to give into the most basic of desires and for the second time tonight, doing the wrong thing never felt more right.


	4. Chapter 4

My body falls heavily into his, so much so it forces him to stumble back into the towel rack behind us. His hands remain firm on my body, his left slowly petting my eager mound above the fabric of the towel while his other tugs from the top exposing my breasts to the chilled air that surrounds us.

Spreading his fingers outward his enormous hand cups my breasts while his fingertips tether my erect bud in between them. The slight shock of electricity from such an action only heightens my need for more and causes a faint moan of appreciation in return.

“Your skin is so soft and tastes so sweet…it is hard to resist” he whispers as his lips peck on my shoulder and trail up towards my neck.

“Tell me Bella, do you get sweeter with age?” 

No viable answer came to mind and what seeped out of my lips came from a place of lust and the direst of need, “See for yourself.”

My hand slid upon his, pressed firmly and with such force the towel fell at my will to the floor leaving me exposed and ready for just about anything he had to offer.

“I’ve never been one for drinking, but they say a slow screw against the wall is the best a man can get” he replies, his voice deep and dripping with sensuality as he slides from behind me, his hands never losing touch with my body as he moves in front of me and gathers a heighten advantage over my delirious form.  
I try to force my eyes from closing but find it nearly impossible when his one hand is kneading my breasts while the other is massaging the one area that needs his attention most. The small gap left by his move is slowly eliminated as my body falls into the rack and with such a stumble his one hand is quick to leave my breasts and hold my stance firm from the back.

“Careful…I don’t want to send you home bruised… at least not from falling that is” he replies the heat of his breath chasing away the cold breeze upon the valley between my breasts and causing me to shiver in anticipation.

Like a child licking a melting ice cream cone, his tongue extends and the heated moisture of its texture glides down my body until it meets his delicate fingers. As if one action wasn’t enough, his tongue follows suit with his finger, trailing up and down the creases between my folds, teasing and taunting my most delicate passage making me ache and beg for release. Without words my body fights for more, my hands sliding down my abdomen and between my legs within moments, my fingers spreading my saturated folds apart to allow him the pleasure of tasting what he knows to be a delightful dish.

“Eager…I like that” he replies and without delay his lips latch onto my bud, his tongue and finger entering me fast and hard, the force so strong my hands go limp and fall to the tile behind me, bracing me from hurting myself while trying to maintain some sort of balance.

As lost in delirium as I was, that feisty part of my nature couldn’t help but come out, even when it seemed less than appropriate, “So much for a slow screw against the wall”   
With such a taunt his rapid motions come to a screeching halt and just as quickly I cursed myself for being so forward.

“ A man must stay true to his word, slow it is…” he whispers, lips still wedged between mine, his tongue now moving at a snail like pace around the outskirts of my passage, the pace arousing but never quiet satisfying as before.

“I’ve always enjoyed massages, you?” the heat of his breath teasing the growing wetness between my legs and further chastising me for my rude and out of place comment.

“Here let me show you” his words bounce off my skin as his right hand rises, goes under my leg and slinging it over his arm as his manhood enters the place his tongue once resided, his entrance not forceful or abrasive but rather smooth and almost as if it fit perfectly within me.

“You see when giving a massage it’s all about the smooth circular motion, the way one person’s skin touches the other, the pressure…” his voice trails as he moves in deep and firm “and the release “he concludes as he rotate in a circular motion, his firm tip tapping my walls and forcing them to contradict around his harden intrusion.

“I like pressure” I moan as my hands slide up his back and my nails dig into his smooth skin.

As if granted permission he adjoins both motions, his manhood stirring my heated pot of arousal while moving deeper and deeper inside of me. Never in my life had I felt something so pleasurable and yet so erotic. As if my primal instinct took complete control over me, my body presses firmly against him forcing him so far inside of me, I could feel him in my stomach as my mouth took claim of his. The loud screams that would have been heard as I enjoyed his “massage” muffled within the warm cave of his mouth, our tongues dancing and rejoicing in such a pleasurable union.

I could feel my release building, his body reacting to the tightness of my passage, his thrust more vigorous and strong yet not enough to cause pain but merely heighten my arousal. My body shifts and lied pressed against the chilled tile, the sweat of our excursion lubricating the wall in such a way that I slid with each up and down motion as he rocked my body into euphoria.  
Within moments our lips parted, a string of saliva the only thing between us as we screamed out in unison at the magnitude of our release. The tidal wave was just like before, overwhelming and yet so satisfying. Our bodies never faltered, keeping the same pace until they could go no more and we remained in each other’s arms, out of breath and completely satisfied.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you were trying to get me into another cold shower Mr. Black” I whisper with a slight out of breathe chuckle.

“If I wanted to get you into the shower…believe me babe I would have done it already. I was just warming you up. I’ve never been one for cold dessert.” He replies as his hand comes within mine and tugs towards the door.

“Dessert? Wasn’t I…”

“You were the appetizer, A delicious pre cursor to the endeavor soon to come.” He replies as he tugs me out of the room, down the hallway and into a room off to our right.

Was it me or was this man getting sexier by the second? Had I died and gone to perfect man heaven? Was I even that lucky?  
Turning my attention off him and gazing upon the room, I have to say I was surprised. Just like the other rooms I saw earlier, this was well kept and almost seemed professionally done. Each curtain and fabric matched, the bed was made and presentable and nothing was left just lying around. I didn’t expect such cleanliness from a mechanic but then again, I didn’t expect a night like this either.

Getting lost in the room itself I failed to realize I had been left alone. With haste I rushed over to the bed and climbed under the sheets as my skin was feeling the repercussions of the lost heat his body and our endeavor had once conjured. Unsure of what was in store, I hiked the sheets up to my chin and tried to be patient. I couldn’t help but wonder what I had gotten myself into and if this was too good to last. 

Jake seemed like an honest guy and as of yet paid very close attention to every want and desire I had thus far however, what did I really know about him? Did it matter? He said no commitment so why was my mind quick to look for one? I wasn’t that desperate was I?

“Sorry for the delay, I had to heat this up.” he says as he enters the bedroom with two bowls, one steaming and the other not full enough for me to gather its contents.

Although enticed by what he had to offer, my eyes could never lose sight of his magnificence, the way his muscles flexed as he held the bowls to the way his rather well-endowed body parts held so firmly even after such an orgasmic experience. 

I watched as he placed the bowls on the table beside the bed and took a seat next to me. “We are getting shy now are we?” he inquires as he takes in my cocoon like position.

“No I was just a bit cold. You did pull me out of the room naked remember?” I reply sarcastically while trying to see what was in the bowls beside us.

“Oh right. Silly me. I forgot you pale skins get cold fast.”

Slightly turned off by his comment I reply, “Pale skins? I know I might look pasty but I assure you there is heat in these veins.”

Chuckling he leans down and not feeling overly affectionate I lean back until the headrest stops my retreat and he lingers within inches of me. “Yes you are hot, especially when you’re between my lips.” he whispers as his long tongue skims over his bottom lip and his eyes glisten with desire.

“Yes but it should be noted I got jipped out of that pleasure due to your need to show me the array of your other skills” I reply as I lean in and peck his extended tongue.

His evil grin spoke volumes and the unspoken words his eyes darted into mine told me I was in for another roller coaster of a ride. Could I handle a double helping of my mystery man? Could I keep the after thoughts at bay long enough to enjoy one last thrill before it all came crumbling down? 

Sure my conscious was kicking my ass but just like before, she never took precedence over my desire to be chased into submission. A peak down the rabbit hole never caused Alice any pain so why not see how deep the hole really is? 

I threw caution to the wind yet again and decided to just go with the flow. What was twenty four hours of complete and utter passion going to do in the grand scheme of things? Make for a very happy Bella that’s what and for once I deserved happiness even if it was temporary.


	5. Chapter 5

“Does my darling Bells need a break?” he whispers, the heat of his breath cascading over my face and causing my body to tingle with the familiar urge to jump in head first.

“You’d be surprised at how resilient I can be” I reply my tone soft as I meet his lips and gently press softly against them.

Not allotting time for me to bask in the slight upper hand I thought I had, he pulls away and replies, “Such sweet lips, much like the ones I got to dabble with earlier. I wonder how much sweeter you will be when your skin mixes with what Mother Nature has to offer.”

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious, my eyes still focused on his lips as his body shifts to the right and pulls the two bowls from the night stand. Eager to see its contents, I force my gaze away but before I can gather a look see, he is quick to place his hands behind his back and reply, “I want you to do something for me Bella…lean back and close your eyes. Can you do that for me?”

Almost reluctant to agree to his request, I fight my own inner self from making him earn his next meal but find myself too curious and eager to continue the banter back and forth. Without a peep, I lean back, allow the sheets to pull down my body, close my eyes and leave myself open for whatever he has in store for us next.  
Lost in a mixture of nervousness and excitement, my legs begin to fidget in place as the cool air continues to tease my skin and he offers no reprieve to my ailment. As my lips part to question his sudden reluctance to appease my curiosity, something cold runs along my calf and circles around my knees. Chilled by its arctic blast, Goosebumps rise along my skin and my hands are quick to cover over my torso as a means to remain warm from such an unexpected frost.

“Cold stimulates the senses, heightens them… while heat…” the warmth of his breath following suit to the trail the cold had just moments before as he continues, “Soothes and intensifies the need for more.”

Like a moth to a flame my body reacts to his heat, the chill that once resided replaced by a fever between my legs, the juices flowing endlessly and in abundance for only his lips to taste.

“On occasion you find something sweet that if left at room temperature can go bad but if frozen, can be thawed to perfection by being applied to something warm and wet.” He whispers as something slightly hotter than room temperature trails under my thigh and pools a bit so its liquidity texture slides down the crease between my thigh and enters my source of heighten arousal.

“You see Bella, when you have a sweet tooth, just one kind of sweet is not enough but the combination of sweet, rich and decadent makes for one delightful dessert.” He instructs as his tongue follows the trail of this chilled item up the stream of heat just applied until both his tongue and this item rest softly between my heated folds.

“Natural sweet is the epitome of pleasure” he whispers as his lips take hold of both this item and my tender bud at once. Instantly my hips buck, my hands gripping at the sheets beside me so hard, I could feel the circulation retreating with each moment I clung tightly to the silk fabric. 

“What is….” I moan but the remainder of the sentence is lost to the rupturing screams that take its place as his tongue plummets within me and his lips remain tight around my eager bud.

As if his assault on my body weren’t enough and with me lost in my own whirlwind of pleasure I didn’t notice that without the use of his hands he was continuing to pleasure me while he reached within the bowl and proceeded to bring this mystery item to my parted lips. The rich, sweet texture dripped onto my tongue and with such a familiar flavor, my lips closed around it and I bite down. Instantly I recognized the taste and couldn’t help but smile. Chocolate covered strawberries had not only been my favorite but apparently had more pleasure to provide than just on the lips.

The moment of oral pleasure lasted just a brief second as his tongue increased it rapid assault while his lips continued to nurture and stroke my quivering folds. A loud scream breaks through my moans causing the small remaining piece of strawberry to fall off to the side as my release ripples through every muscle in my body. One would think I were seizing at the way my body contorted and shook through such an epic release but that was just how good he was, this mystery man.

After several slow, deep strokes, Jake pulls away and allows me a moment to gather myself, his head sliding from between my legs and his body resting beside mine on the bed. A chuckle escapes his lips as he watches the after effects of his sexual will and although I feel inclined to counter attack; my mind is still delusional and unresponsive.

“You’re even sexier when you shake for me” he whispers, his noses swaying slightly against my ear as the heat of his breath teases my lobe.

Slowly my wits come about me and in normal Bella fashion, I bite back, “So what is your deal Mr. Black? Do you do this with all your customers?”

I know my tone came across nasty and was very much uncalled for but who was he to think I was doing this simply for his amusement. Yes we did have two…well three exceptional times together but what made him think it was only because he wanted them to happen? The last time I checked I was still in control of my own free will.  
Unfazed by my question and still keeping close proximity to me, he whispers, “No, not every customer, only the feisty ones.”

I wasn’t sure if the heat that was rising within me was from anger or a heightened sense of arousal due to his close proximity to my bare skin. This man gave off some kind of pheromone. 

No matter what he said or how he said it, my body wanted nothing more than to be commanded and forced into submission by him and only him. It would seem my morals; everything I grew to expect from a man was thrown out the window when it came to this man in particular.

“Oh come on Bella…you can’t tell me you didn’t want this….no my correction…need this” he replies, his finger trailing the contours of my waist and thighs in an up and down motion.

“We both have needs, maybe for different reasons but needs never the less. There is no need for titles, labels, definitions of what this is between us. Let’s just call it what it is, an endless booty call.”

There was something in that title that made me want to vomit. That terminology had such a trashy annotation that didn’t equate to who I was whatsoever. I wasn’t some girl who slept around or who sought out men to use as revenge. I was a good woman, loyal, trustworthy, maybe slightly kinky but never trashy.

Without providing him a response I pull away tugging the sheets along with me until I am off the bed and wrapped up within them. 

“I don’t know what women you have slept with in the past but I am not some…booty call!” I holler as I storm towards the door fueled by outrage and disgust.

Before I can reach for the handle, the heat of his naked form comes behind me, both hands outward toward the wood, his fingers merely touching it but even in that seemingly simple touch, the strength of his muscles forces the door shut leaving me caged between him and the oak door.

“I never said you were trashy. Feisty…a smart ass definitely… and even a little annoying, but never trashy. I don’t do trashy. Never have, never will. I find you more intriguing the more of you I swallow so why don’t we just call it a truce and enjoy our night huh?”

I wasn’t sure how to answer. A part of me knew this whole thing was wrong while the other part of me said it was so right. Edward never gave me this much attention nor did he ever provide half the pleasure this man did in one night. Maybe I was just overthinking things, trying to make sense of something so nonsensical. 

Turning around displaying a slightly sinister grin on my face, I dropped the sheets, leaned in and whispers, “So how about that slow screw against the wall”

Giving me a mirrored look and wasting no time in satisfying my request, his hands slide from the oak door and onto my rear, firmly he grips my tight bottom and pulls up forcing my back hard against the wall. Under normal circumstances I would be in tears over the pain but jus the thrill of him taking me rough was more arousing than the harsh action itself.

Mimicking his rough actions, my arms slid under his and my nails dig deep into his skin, the action surely producing major damage but neither of us cared enough to stop. His entrance wasn’t sexual or erotic but rather firm and assertive. He was a man, commanding my body, plummeting deeper and deeper inside of me with no regard for pain but always provide the most pleasure possible. His hands remain braced at my sides as my back rode up the wall as he rocked into me, his deep grunts as he retreats and reenters, teasing my wet skin as the sweats pools on us both. 

I try to hold out but fail miserably, my walls collapsing around his firm assertions and although I fail to keep up, he is ever vigilant and continues to push me further over the cliff of complete and utter euphoria. 

I lost count after five, my body becoming his puppet, while my mind was lost in utter bliss. Every part of me was aching at this point and yet on cue, the wetness coated his thirsting member until he finally gave into the pleasure himself. This was the most erotic moment to date and although our night was soon to be over, at least I can walk away from this knowing I finally have had the best sex of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

The heat of his hasten breath continues to tease my neck as my legs fall limp and to the ground below me. His arms remain braced against the wall, my body still caged before him and yet I don’t feel trapped at all. My eyes look up to his, the unquenchable lust removed and replaced with something different. I couldn’t’ quite put my finger on it but something was different, softer almost.

The continuous return stare gave me the impression I was supposed to say something romantic or even engaging but I found myself lost in it. It was as if the aggressive, egotistical, domineering person I had been with was gone and someone had taken his place without me knowing. In any normal relationship this stage would be considered the coddling and romantic stage but this “thing” we had was nothing remotely like that and this left room for something completely different, something we like to call “awkward silence”.

My eyes gaze down at his lips as he fights his own body’s desperate need for air, his lips part but before he can even usher a word I am quick to silence him, my finger pressing firmly against his lips as I intercede, “No need for pleasantries right? Let’s leave well enough alone.”  
His eyes squint as if my response came out of left field and so with such a response I remove my finger and allow him to speak. “I was going to suggest a shower but if you would rather lie in bed hot and sticky…I can do that too.”

Images of our special time in the shower made my knees weak and my body quiver. How much more could my body handle for one night? The burning hot cauldron between my legs was not from arousal but rather from over excursion. I had met my match and at this rate might go into a sexual coma if I didn’t get some much needed rest.

“How about you take a shower and I remain hot and sticky until you get out.” I reply as I swoop under his arms and move towards the bed. “If you wish” he replies and with his response I glance over my shoulder and gaze upon the most magnificent creature I had ever seen. His well sculpted body turned and with each large stride towards the door his muscles flexed and out from my lips came a whimper. Such a divine man was he not only in the bedroom but outside as well.

Trying to allot myself this quite time to relax and gather my thoughts, I rolled the sheets around me and closed my eyes. I was having a very eventful night and although I knew once my eyes opened again it would all be over, it was definitely worth it.

The sound of something clanking coupled with the vibrations of the bed woke me from my sleep. Rubbing the morning from my eyes I looked upon the room and found myself still alone in an overly bright room. The sun was blaring in the morning sky and it would seem the curtains had been pulled back to let as much of its radiance in as possible. 

Never a morning person, I block my body from the sun by crawling to the other side of the bed. Quickly I slid off and make my way out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. The constant vibration under my feet was unnerving and although I was curious, my body demanded I wash up and get ready to start my day.

After a long hot shower, I emerged out of the bathroom in my towel and made my way to the living room. Resting along the cushions of the couch was my dress, clean and freshly pressed.   
Gazing around I noticed I seemed to be alone and found it strange that Jake wasn’t around to either take a jab at me or try to pry the towel from my naked body. In that moment I realized I had to accept it for what it was a one night stand. Almost saddened by this notion, I pulled my dress from the couch and returned to the bedroom to get ready.

After fighting my way back into the dress, I made my way into the living room and towards the door. As I passed the end of the breakfast nook I couldn’t help but notice a small bowl of strawberries with a note labeled “Bella.”

Slowly I pulled the note from its resting place and read it.

“I thought you might like a little pick me up before work. Meet me downstairs when you’re ready – J”

I couldn’t help but smile, strawberries taking on a whole new meaning in my world as of late. Grabbing a few I exited the apartment and made my way down the stairs, the sounds of air powered screw guns and hydraulic lifts was all that paraded my ears. Slowly I pulled open the door and was surprised to find a full shop in motion, Jake beneath my car while two other men of similar built with their heads beneath two other cars alongside mine.

Once my heels clanked against the cement floor, one of the men turned to notice me and hollered, “Ms. Popularity has entered the building.”

Quickly the fellow beside him punched his arm and replied, “Shut up Seth. Why do you always have to be such a prick?”

“Whoa…I was just stating the obvious. You can’t tell me hearing Set Fire to the Rain from Adele being played continuously for over two hours now has not been riding your last nerve. I mean the least she could have done was leave her phone on silent.”

His response was like a bucket of cold water being poured over me. How long was I out? Glancing up I noticed a clock on the wall. Fuck! It was ten o’clock. I should have been at work over three hours ago. It must have been Alice trying to find out why I wasn’t there yet. She was always such a great assistant and really one of the few people I trusted in the firm.  
Without delay I ignored the comment and rushed over to Jake. Kicking his heal as he remained beneath my car, I hollered “Why didn’t you wake me up? I have an important meeting at eleven.”

It would seem my urgency was of no urgency to him as he remained immersed in the repair and didn’t even stop his actions while he replied, “You were exhausted and so peaceful. I thought you might like to sleep in for a change.”

“I don’t sleep in. People in my position don’t have that luxury. Please tell me you are just tightening a screw or something. I need to get to work now!” the anger in my tone must have struck a chord in him. Slowly he reveals himself from beneath the truck, his skin tight white tee-shirt covered in grease as his hands reach into his back pocket and pull out a rag while he replies, “We are not even close. You have extreme decay on the undercarriage and although I fixed the starter, your entire exhaust system needs replacement. She won’t be fit for the road for at least a week.”

As his words echoed in my mind, I started to feel like the room was spinning; like my world was ending and I couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening, not to me. I was a responsible, hard working woman. Things like this don’t happen to people like me.

“Bella are you alright?” he replies as he gets to his feet and his firm grip braces my arm. 

Closing my eyes I try to focus and center myself. This was not the end of the world. I was never late so the powers that be would have to deduce something had gone wrong for me to be late today. A sense of calm fills me at this notion and brings me back to my senses quickly.

“Yeah…just very overwhelmed at the moment. Where’s my phone? I should probably call a cab seeing as my truck is out of commission and I do need to make an appearance at work today.”

Smiling with that blinding grin, he replies, “Why call a cab when I would be more than happy to drop you off. Where’s your office?”

Under normal circumstances and knowing I really didn’t have any other option, I would have jumped on his offer but something told me it wouldn’t be a quite ride to the office. There was something sinister in his eyes, something he was planning for our ride back to town.

“That is really nice of you but I think a cab would suffice. Let me just grab my phone and I will be out of your hair shortly” I reply as I turn and walk towards the bench just off to the right. I had no idea where my phone was but the longer I stayed within his gravitational pull the more enthralled I felt to stay there.

“You mean this phone?” he holler, his words as clear as day and stopping my exit dead in its tracks. Slowly I turn and notice he is waving my phone in his hand with that snide look on his face. Trying not to let him get to me, I storm back over and try to snatch my phone from his grasp but he is quick to retract and hold it high above his head and out of my reach.

“Really? Are we children or adults here? Cut the shit and give me my phone Jake!” I holler in anger as I hop up and down trying to snatch the phone from his hand.  
“Not until you say…Jake that was very thoughtful of you to offer me a ride. Sure I will take you up on your offer.”

How I could have possibly found this man attractive was beyond me. He was arrogant, rude, obnoxious and annoying. He didn’t know me and he sure as hell didn’t know the devil inside me when I was pushed to my limit.

“Don’t push me Jake. My knee and your nuts are going to get well acquainted if you don’t give me my phone back.” I hissed as I looked him square in the eyes.

My anger did little to diminish that smile and adversely he moved forward and whispered, “You still have that fire in you even after I thought I was quick to diminish its flame last night. Interesting….”

Before I could muster a response, the phone stood between him and I and I was quick to retrieve it. 

“My ride would cost you nothing but your good graces where as a cab ride is an easy fifty dollars.”

As my fingers hit the keypad, I stopped a moment as I processed his response. I couldn’t be that far off from White Plains now could I? 

“What do you mean fifty dollars? White Plains can’t be any more than twenty minutes from here.”

A slight chuckle exited his lips and seemed to echo as his friends did the same.

“No babe White Plains is more like forty-five minutes to an hour depending on traffic. We are in Pound Ridge on the border of Connecticut.”

Shaking my head in disbelief, I pushed past him and exited the garage. Under the eye piercing light of day I could see things more clearly and that is when I noticed a sign at the end of the road that said I684. He wasn’t lying. I was in the farthest part of the county.

Turning back around I found him standing in the same spot he stood last night and me in the same position as before. When was luck going to be on my side? Why was everything becoming such an insurmountable hurdle?

“I can get you there in under thirty. Cross my heart” he replied while making the sign of the cross over his chest.

What choice did I have? I had no money and less time than earlier. Nodding my head in agreement, I moved back towards the garage. As I neared the door, I noticed Jake was gone and the garage bay had opened. Waiting patiently I watched as a yellow Camaro reversed out with Jake at the wheel.

In defeat I moved around the car but before I could reach the handle, Jake took my place and opened the door, “Your chariot my lady”. Sighing under my breath I took a seat and prayed he not only could live up to his word but that the drive would be silent and without incident. There were too many things happening at once for me and my mind just couldn’t handle any more drama, not today.

I tried to keep my focus out the window, my body sweating from all crevis as I try to decide which is worse, my impending fate at work or what new tactic Jake might use on me before I actually get there. Involuntarily my leg begins to hop as my hands tap the side handle of the door. 

What a predicament I was in? First I will have to go into some long winded speech about my tardiness and to top that, I have this awkward goodbye and thanks for a great experience speech with Jake. It would have been so much easier if I could have just slipped out of the door and drove away but no, God always liked to mess with me just to see if I could perceiver.

The warmth of his hand upon my frantic leg pulled my attention from my thoughts and back towards him. As if he had that stupid smile surgically fixed on his face, there it was again, taunting me, reminding me of the command he had over my own will just hours earlier.

“Don’t you think I’ve had enough for one morning?” I reply while pushing his hand off my leg.

“Are you always this strung out? Really Bella you need to lighten up. Life does go on; people are occasionally late for work.”

“Maybe people are but I’m not. I take great pride in my job and if it wasn’t for that pencil dick of a boyfriend I….” Finally my mind was able to stop my mouth before I divulged anymore. I wasn’t a very open person and never liked airing out my dirty laundry to anyone. 

Just as my lips parted to recant my words, my phone began to ring and rather than continue down this path, I answered it. “Hello”.

“Oh my God Bella where are you? Mr. Philips is furious. He says if you are not here soon, you will have a box waiting for you outside the lobby doors.”

“I’m on my way Alice. I had a little incident last night with Edward and…” my voice crackled as the recollection of last night’s fiasco paraded my mind. I still had that to deal with on top of all of this.

Clearing my throat and trying to refocus, I start to finish my sentence but just as the words start to flow, the warmth of his hand seeps beneath the material of my dress and finds its resting place on top of my still very swollen mound.

“Show me how you multi task Ms. Swan” he whispers into my ear and instantly it goes blank, the response caught in my throat as his fingers stroke the surface of my folds slowly, dipping in and out of my very wet core with each sway.

“A-l-i-c-e…IIII…haaavvveee toooo…” I stutter as my mind is lost in pleasure and the sweet agony he continues to provide beneath my skirt.

“Bella are you ok? Bella? Speak to me!” Alice hollers frantically on the other end.

“Oh Ms. Swan you can do better than that.” He mocks as two fingers seep between my folds and with careful persuasion stroke and stretch my tight walls within.

“I’ll be there soon” I manage to holler out and with that the phone seeps into my palm as I brace the side door panel and his leg just opposite me.

“Oh God…” I moan out as his fingers move more rapidly, his thumb caressing my eager bud in unison with his ministrations.

“Not God babe, just Jake” he replies and with such a response my body implodes, the fruits of his labor saturating his fingers and palms within moments, so much so it began to drip down my leg as I shuttered in place.

His assault on my body slowed down allowing me a moment to reclaim my composure. Stars and dots were all that appeared before me and no matter how I tried to catch my breath, there just wasn’t enough air around me to do so.

“It would seem there are a few things even a simple mechanic can teach a high class business woman these days” he replies as his fingers move from beneath my dress and seeps between his lips.

God how I wish that simple action didn’t turn me on. I was so tempted to say screw work and let’s find a quiet spot out in the woods; all he had to do was ask.

“It seems we have arrived” he says as he puts the car into park.

Slowly I turn my head and notice my office building just a few feet in front of us. 

“I guess I will see you around six then?” he questions as he unlocks the doors.

“Six?” I reply, my mind still in a sexual fog and not wishing to be removed from it any time soon.

“You get out around six o’clock don’t you? I thought you might like a ride home seeing as I still have your truck.”

“Yeah six is fine. See you then” I reply while I pull the handle to the door and proceed to exit.

After shutting the door he flashes that smile one last time and speeds off. I wasn’t sure what this day had in store for me but what was weighing more heavily on my shoulders now was, what would happen to me later.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt like I was lost in a haze, my body moving forward in auto pilot while my mind tried to dissect last night’s events. What I thought would be so easily discarded, forgotten like yesterday’s news didn’t seem to dissipate even when I was out of his gravitational pull. I felt like an addict, my hands twitching beside me, my knees weak and wobbly and my mind continuously replaying each moment he and I spent together. How could I go into work now, focus on my daily tasks when all I wanted to do was be back in his arms?

His sexual banter plays in my head like a broken record Show me how you multitask Bella, the tone so surreal it felt like he was with me, the warmth of his breath on my skin, the firm grip around my waist and his attentive tongue dipping into places never ventured before. As my hand reached out for the lobby door it shook, so uncontrollably in fact I thought I might be having a seizure, my grip lost to me and my own body defiant of what was normally a routine day. 

Trying to focus on the task at hand, I spoke firmly to myself trying to pull it together, Pull the fucking door Bella. You can’t stand to lose the one job you worked so hard to attain. Feeling slightly more empowered the shaking stopped and I pulled open the door and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day and for the first time, one I wished would end sooner rather than later.

Seven hours later….

To say my boss ripped me a new ass hole would be an understatement. Never in my five years of working at the firm had I ever been called unreliable, sloppy and unprofessional until now. Apparently my lack of attendance and respective report on the Shilling account nearly cost me the largest financial deal to date but seeing as my boss had a gift for bullshit, we still landed the deal with a hefty signing bonus so all was well for now. 

Although under normal circumstances this would be cause to celebrate, the two of us spent nearly two hours where I remained quiet and he scolded me like a school child who had got caught cheating in class. I knew better than to defend myself but rather allowed him to indulge in belittling me just so he could say he finally got the upper hand on Bella Swan.  
It was hard being in my position, the first woman ever to break the preverbal glass ceiling in this industry and actually be successful but it wasn’t without a lot of late nights and dedication that I got this far. I loved my job but at the same time it didn’t a lot for much else in my life until I met Edward. He was the son of one of my most illustrious clients and if not for the sit down dinner with his father over the success of my portfolio, we would have never met.

I guess it’s true what they say, money doesn’t buy class. Edward was a smooth talker and rather attractive but hidden behind all that family power still lied a pompous, self-absorbed man who thought more about his stature than anything else. It was amazing how blinded I was to his inadequacies, my mind quick to dismiss his strange appearances and disappearances however, our relationship worked. He wasn’t clingy, understood the demands of my job and never questioned me about a last minute cancellation. I guess on some level I was living in the dream and was never forced to face the reality that it could never be that easy.

Pushing the stacks of papers around on my desk, I tried to focus on something other than my failing relationship, the numbers in front of me usually so easy to decipher looked more like a crossword puzzle that was impossible to solve. Frustrated and annoyed at my lack of focus, I pushed all the papers off my desk in one swoop and slammed my fists on the desk. As if on cue, Alice rushed through the door and questioned, “Are you ok? What happened?”

Still fueled by anger I hissed, “What the fuck does it look like Alice?”

Her eyes veered down like a child who had been disciplined by her parent for bad behavior and with such a gesture, guilt quickly replaced my brewing anger. “I’m sorry. It’s just between Philips ripping me a new one and Edward, I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Like the great colleague and friend she was, Alice moved over and knelt beside me. “You were just having a bad night that happened to spill over into today. It will pass Bella. Things will get better.”

I wish I could say I took solace in her words but I just couldn’t see past the grey film that seemed to cover over my thoughts. Not only did I have to reaffirm my place in this company but I also, at some point, had to face the fact that my longtime boyfriend was a two timing bastard. My world as it were was crumbing and there was little I could do to stop it.

Before I could respond the ringing of my phone calls my attention and quickly I press the speaker phone to answer, “Bella Swan.”

The soft voice of the receptionist replies without delay, “Ms. Swan there is a Jake Black here to see you. Do you wish for me to send him back or…?”

Before she can finish, I am quick to reply, “No Sandy. I will be out in a minute.”

“Jake Black huh? Is that what kept you occupied last night?” Alice is quick to question as I push the seat out from underneath me and stand up.

Trying to keep the mystery behind Jake’s appearance at my office, I casually reply, “As a matter of fact yes. My truck broke down last night and thankfully I kept his business card in the compartment of my car. He was kind enough to give me a lift this morning since the repairs will be lengthy.”

“Oh really….is that all he took care of last night” Alice mocks as I move past her towards the door.

“I’m not sure what you are trying to imply but our relationship is strictly professional.”

“Oh I’m sure its professional but any woman in their right mind would find a way to make it unprofessional when it comes to Jake Black.” She whispers as she moves around me and back towards her desk right outside my office door.

My curiosity was peaked. How did she know about Jake? Or better yet, what did she know that I didn’t?

“And why pre tel would someone want that?” I inquire as I stand beside her desk.

“You haven’t gone blind on me now have you Bella? I mean the man is a god and from what I hear, is very… how do you say? Well endowed?”

“Oh really?” 

“Well that is what they say but I guess you would be a better judge than I” she replies as she turns her chair away from me and shuffles the paperwork on her desk.

Before I can respond, the ringing of my office phone interrupts and reminds me of the task at hand. Without another word, I turn and make my way to the front desk. As I press the glass doors, my eyes fall upon Jake and like a tidal wave my knees become weak and a whimper escapes my lips at his appearance. 

In a silk grey suit with black undershirt he stands there, a single red rose in one hand while his other remains in the pocket of his pants. Bewildered by his appearance I am left speechless as I make my way to him, oblivious to everyone around me and focused only on his handsome stature.

“Ready?” he whispers in a deep tone and immediately any thoughts of his persona that lingered in my mind from my conversation with Alice disappeared and all I could think about was the smooth firm texture of his hands all over my body.

Gaining only a nod in return, he took that as my acceptance and slowly snaked his arm around my waist and escorted me to the elevator doors. Silently we stood there, my mind lost in a sea of desire as the fragrance of his cologne teased my senses and the arm he had around my waist conjured notions of the night before. I felt like a rabbit staring at a dangling carrot, my desire urgent and my common sense out the window as if it didn’t matter at all.

The chiming of the elevator temporarily pulled me to my senses enough to allot me the ability to move forward but just enough to clear the doors and for them to close safely. As the elevator descended down several flights, the heat of his body drew closer, his hasten breathe teasing my neck while he whispers, “I know you would have wanted me to wait downstairs but I’m not a patient man especially when I’ve gone without you for hours on end.”

His words were like a drug, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, my body falling backward into his firm chest as my hands clung to his firm thighs. This man did things to me no other man could and the more I remained around him, the more I wanted to be consumed by him.

His one hand slides over my shoulders while the one holding the rose wraps around my waist holding the rose just high enough for me to catch its scent. “You seem a little tense. I know a place we can go that might ease the tension.”

Without delay I reply, “Show me”.

A soft chuckle escapes his lips as the doors chime and open to the lobby floor. Slowly he moves away but just slow enough that I have time to regain my footing and latch on to his spare hand. Together we leave the building and move towards his car which is parked right out front. In gentlemen fashion he opens the passenger side door and allows me to slide in. Before closing he extends the rose out to me and says, “This was the only fragrance that remotely smelled just as sweet as you. It kept me at bay until I could see you again.”

A blush fills my cheeks at his words as I slowly take the rose from his grasp and smell. I felt like a school girl going on her first date. He had a charm about him and although I saw right through it and knew it was all a facade, I couldn’t help but wonder if it was all a game or was this the start of something new.

We drove off just shortly after and although I was curious where we were going, I remained silent and just tried to enjoy the ride. This was definitely a nice departure from all the worries that lie ahead of me and strangely I felt like a different woman when I was with Jake. He made me feel alive in all the ways my job and failed relationship couldn’t. 

As if he could sense me lost to my thoughts, his hand reaches for the radio dial and turns it one.

“Oh one of my favorites” he replies as a familiar tune plays on the radio.

As if listening to the sexually infused words wasn’t enough, his eyes veer between mine and road as he sings in a low, seductive voice:

Baby if you give it to me  
I'll give it to you  
I know what you want  
You know I got it  
Baby if you give it to me  
I'll give it to you  
As long as you want  
You know i got it

My body quivered and pooled with a need for immediate release. If we were anywhere but in the car I would have surely taken him right then and there but between the shift in the middle and the fact that we could die if I became a distraction, I decided to remain at bay and suffer in silence. As if he wishes to push me further he continues.

I will climb a mountain high  
Until I was up to touch the sky  
So baby come and get more close to me  
This is where your love is supposed to be

My eyes remain focused on his, the words of the song still ringing in my ears as I felt the car come to a stop. It was of little concern where we were or what was in store because right now all I wanted was to be consumed by him. As if the obstacles before us were of no consequence I straddled over the shift and onto his lap, his hands quickly wrapping around my waist as mine braced the head rest behind him.

“Somebodies eager” he whispers, his lips inches from mine as his nose runs over my lips and cheeks.

“Can you live up to your promise? Can you give it to me as long as I want?” I reply my hips rocking slowly over his firmness beneath the silky material of his pants, the wetness of my arousal saturating and heating the area I yearn for most.

“Longer than you can ever imagine” he replies as his head turns to the side and his lips peck at my neck.

Instinctually my hands grip the head rest, my body eager and desperate to gain access to that prize possession that remained caged between us.

“Go ahead Bella...take what you need, claim what you desire most.”

It wasn’t very characteristic of me to be so assertive but I needed it, him more than ever. Slowly my one hand falls between us and unzips his pants, the object of my desire springing to life from within its confines within moments. It was times like this I was grateful I still remained without the restrictions of undergarments. 

Carefully I move up and guide myself down upon him, his hips thrusting instantly, his girth filling me completely and causing me to moan loudly from his intrusion. As if he knew of my restrictions, his hand falls to the side of the seat and presses the release, the back of the chair falling to the back seat and with it my body collides hard against his. Without delay his hips thrust up causing me to hop up and back down hard, the force and rawness of this action only amplifies my desire and causes me to rock with each proceeding thrust of his hips.

I felt like a cowgirl riding a hot stallion until the buzzer, our bodies moving in unison with one another until my body flooded with wetness and spilled the joys of my pleasurable ride. Jake was soon to follow, his deep grunts and firm grip on my hips as he forced me down upon him, sent his body into a similar frenzy, his mutual pleasure mixing with mine as we quivered in recourse.

With a sweat filled brow I lowered my body onto his, my head resting on his heaving chest as I tried to gain my composure.

“So much for dinner first?” he chuckles.

“You said you always preferred dessert” I reply with a similar laughter.

“Only when it is you I am feasting on” he replies while his fingers come upon my chin and motion upward, my eyes following suit and locking on his, the joy and satisfaction radiating off his skin like freshly applied Vaseline.

I wasn’t sure what to say, the moment calling for a tender word, an offering of affections that I wasn’t sure was appropriate yet I felt compelled to say. Before I could try to reply his finger comes upon my lips as he whispers, “No complications or implications, just passion.”

My mind found solace in his words and for the first time I didn’t feel guilty for how I felt. For the first time I was learning just to enjoy the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly I try to lift my body up so I can take my seat beside him however, my legs remain weak and abruptly the weight of my body fall’s hard back onto him once again. My eyes gaze back onto his, that devilish grin pulling at his cheeks as he whispers, “It would seem your body is still very eager.”

A heat fills my cheeks at his comment, my eyes veering off to the side as I reply, “parts of it yes while others remain weak under your spell.”

The warmth of his lips press against my shoulder while his one arm releases the driver’s side door and comes back to meet the other that has hooked around my waist. Before I can figure out what he plans to do, he swivels to the side and pulls us both out of the car, my body wrapped around his as he rises to his feet and shuts the door. Slightly embarrassed by our position I allow my legs to unwrap from his body and fall to the floor, the strength still lost to our prior endeavors but not needed as he remains encased around me for support.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

“In more ways than one” I reply while gazing up at him.

“Was that surrender I hear?” he replies as he leans down and remains inches from my lips.

“Don’t get your hopes up, its only temporary” I reply with a quick peck.

“I expect no less from the infamous Bella Swan.” He replies as he moves away and with a slight tap we walk through the maze of cars towards what looks like a seaside restaurant.

It was strange how I had lived in this county my entire life but had never seen this restaurant before tonight. My job always encompassed numerous client dinners and yet this place seemed foreign to me.

He pulls always for only a second to open the door and allow me to pass. The quick loss of heat made me quiver but he was sure to make it only temporary as his arm was quick to wrap back around my waist as we moved towards the hostess stand.

“Mr. Black…a pleasure as always…Follow me” the hostess greets with an unusually big smile.

Skeptical of the quick exchange I turn to look his way and as if he can feel my curiosity, he turns towards me and says, “You aren’t the only one who has made a name for themselves.”

My mind began to race with his comment, the statement alone having so many meanings and yet I was starting to believe it was meant in a more sexual way than professional. It was obvious to me that the man had charm, a persuasiveness about him that made many women, I included flock to him like moths to a flame but I was never one to be just another notch on anyone’s belt. 

It was true I decided to just go along for the ride but with each encounter, each mind altering experience I could feel myself slipping into that relationship mentality. As much as I wasn’t ready for something more than just the occasional good time, it seemed so easy to fall especially when you had an overly seductive, well-endowed man such as Jake chasing you.

The waiter was quick on our heels and pulled my chair out for me to sit at the table that overlooked the Hudson. Graciously I thanked him, sat and placed the napkin across my waist, my eyes never connecting with Jake’s but rather gazing off into the beautiful view of the sunset over the river.

“Cabernet Sauvignon” the waiter announces and with his comment my eyes turn back and watch as Jake sips the sample and nods.

“I never took you for a wine connoisseur”

“There are many things you don’t know about me but I think by now you can tell I love anything sweet” he replies, his right eyebrow hitching up with a side smile.

At this rate the blush that continuously filled my cheeks was going to become a permanent fix. Never in my life had I received so many sexually fused compliments that made my body pool and my heart race like I had in the past twenty-four hours. Jake was truly a marvel in so many ways and although a part of me screamed, “proceed with caution”, the other part of me wanted to go all steam ahead.

In an effort to appease my sensual side, I question, “So Jake, it would seem you have the county by the balls, what is next on your agenda?”

“I wouldn’t say that…let’s just say I do a lot of favors and in return I can call upon ones of my own.” He replies calmly, my abrupt comment having no effect on him whatsoever.

“Favors? Are they the same favors you so graciously bestow upon me?”

As quickly as that comment came out, I was quick to internally smacked myself for saying it. What is wrong with me? Jealously was never an issue for me and yet here I was acting like a scorned child.

Before I can rescind my comment, the softness of his hand reaches mine which is situated next to my plate as he replies, “What you and I have going is not a favor…what we have is something very unique.”

As if his words melted the confusion and stupid jealousy away my tension eases and once again my mind is lost under his pristine choice of words.

“There is no harm in enjoying one another nor is there any harm in enjoying the company we provide. We are merely vessels experimenting and enjoying what God has given us. Guilt is an unnecessary byproduct for people who engage in activities they wouldn’t normally engage in however, with us…there is too much passion to deny and a longing I have never felt before. “

I wasn’t sure how to respond. It was true I felt a similar longing, a desire never felt before him and I was sure I would never experience afterward. This stranger had tapped a part of me I never knew existed and continues to shock me in ways no other man has. To deny such pleasures would be a sin but to continue to engage in them might be the most deadly sin of all.

“Is that all this is Jake…passion? How can you continue to have passion with no strings attached? How can you…I mean we, continue to enjoy life when the heart will be soon follow?”

I knew this was neither the place nor time to engage in such conversation but I was curious how he could be so nonchalant about the situation. It was true that many people had sex with no commitment but at some point that would change, get ugly even and I wasn’t truly ready for any of it.

“I can sense your uncertainty and can understand it but what I ask from you Bella is nothing more than just turning a blind eye to the particulars and just enjoy the ride. It’s like riding a roller coaster, the excitement and thrill of the climb and the sense of fulfillment when you race to the bottom. Just enjoy the thrill and let the cards fold where they may.”

Before I could speak to his response, dinner was being placed in front of us, salmon with a side of potatoes and string beans. I decided to allow the discussion to die and indulge in the feast before me. I knew insecurity was playing a large part in my discussion and I also knew this would not be the last time we spoke about it however, for now, I had to just allow things to move forward and take things as they come.

Half hour later…

Dinner was beyond divine as was the dark chocolate mousse that followed. There wasn’t much conversation during either course however my eyes couldn’t be removed from watching Jake as he spooned each scoop of mousse between his lips. As if he knew I was watching him astutely, he was quick to run his thick smooth tongue along those plump lips each time he had a serving which only made my mind go wild with lust. It was funny how my thoughts were quick to escape the particulars just to bask in the delight of what other fun we could have outside the restaurant.

After paying the bill, Jake stood up, walked over and helped me up. Slowly we walked out of the restaurant but instead of moving towards the parking lot he shifted me off to the left towards a small beach and park area. 

As we approached the beach, a small blanket with two candles burning brightly sat just a few feet away from the water’s edge. “I thought this might be a nice break away from our earlier discussion” he whispers.

Slowly I kneel down and take a seat on the blanket, my mind trying to come to grips with the overly romantic setting and possible implications of such a gesture.

“They say there is nothing like sex on the beach” he whispers as he grips my shoulders and pulls me into his chest, his legs resting on either side of my body as I fall into his fold.

“We couldn’t possibly. Not here” I reply quickly as I look to my right and see nothing but sand and water however to my left lays the same restaurant we just came from.

“Who sets the rules Bella? Who is to say what we can and can’t do? Live a little, enjoy life.” He replies as his finger grazes over my bear arms in an up and down motion.

“It’s loitering Jake. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be arrested.” I reply, my mind still adamant about the risks which highly outweigh the benefits.

“Dually noted, so if the beach is too risky…how about the beach house?” he inquires as he pulls back and rises to his feet.

Not recalling such a place I look both ways again and notice no such structure around us. Turning my attention upward, I gaze at him questionably hoping for more clarification.

“Not here but somewhere close. Care to take a walk with me?”

Curious beyond belief I extend my hand out and quickly he pulls me to my feet. Without another word he escorts me down the beach until we reach a small house just at the edge where the beach ends.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulls out a single key, inserts it in the lock and releases the door. “Just to ease your mind, I’m not breaking and entering. This little place belongs to the owner of the restaurant who happens to be a close family friend. He lets me borrow it on occasion and seeing as being outdoors makes you uncomfortable, I thought a little cover might help you relax.”

Feeling more at ease, I follow him inside and feast my eyes on the beautiful setting of this small beach house. The living room was a wide open floor plan with windows surrounding three quarters of the room which overlooked the Hudson. The deck which christened the small beach had a hot tub which seemed to be hot and ready to go.

“Shall we?” he questions as he tugs my hand and pulls me towards the hot tub.

“I don’t have a suit” I reply sheepishly as I plant my feet just outside the sliding glass doors to the deck.

“You have the best suit I’ve ever seen” he replies as he tugs forcing me into his chest and my lips to collide with his.

Lost in his desire I fall weak, my hands dangling at my side as his hands come upon the zipper of my dress and pull down, the garment instantly falling like dead weight to the ground leaving me completely exposed to his will.

Slowly his lips pull from mine and with his eyes he gazes upon my naked stature and replies, “Simply divine”.

Still bashful at his tease my one leg crosses over the other while my eyes gaze off to the side.

After a few brief moments, the cool breeze of the open door chills my skin and causes me to rub my arms for warmth. As I turn my attention back towards him, the sight before my eyes causes both my mouth and core to pool in unison. The white glow of the full moon shines all around his exposed, smooth skin, the sight almost angelic and yet so sexy all the same.  
I find it hard to remain so distant from him, his body calling to me like sugar to an adolescent. Before I can make a move his tall stature moves towards me, his hand coming between us and cupping my eager mound delicately and softly as his lips feast upon my neck. In an effort to give him more access, my leg hooks around his firm thighs, his fingers forging deeper within me as his tongue trails down from my neck and envelops my breast. 

Instinctually my hips begin to rock, his thumb rubbing my tender bud while a second finger joins the first and a deep grunt exits his lips. The vibration of his satisfaction causes my body to erupt upon his assaults, his name filtering through my lips as my body falls into his backside grip.

Slowly he decreases his advances allowing my body to simmer, his lips continuously engaged with my erect nipple and never leaving it for a moment as his hand pulls from within me and slides between our slightly spaced bodies. The heat of his mouth moves from my body and forces my attention downward only to find my nipple was replaced with his wet fingers between his lips. Aroused by the sight I fight the urge to move his lips to mine so I might feast on their decadent taste but he is quick to look up as they fall from his lips and he whispers, “More”.  
The primal tone of his comment sends my body into orbit, the wetness that resides after my epic release combined with an endless sea just waiting to be taken fully. This man was beyond sexy and tonight I was truly going to just enjoy the thrill of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

My body quivered at his eyes torn through me like a fine sheet, his tongue running the course of his plump bottom lip as his eyes squinted softly and his lids remained half mask revealing he had something erotic in store for me. There were no words to express the excitement and concupiscence I felt building with each moment we remained without words. 

A deep growl permeates through the cool silence, an almost primal yearning bursting from within him without restraint as if he fought the most basic of needs in an effort to keep me yearning for more. Gently I place my hands on his shoulders, applying slight pressure in an effort to keep him at my area of need until the thirst was satisfied but rather than give in to our mutual desire, slowly he rises to his feet and turns away from me, the moment shattered by his direct denial of my guilty pleasure.

A familiar stance takes hold, my hands cradling across my chest, shielding me from his cold gesture and offering me a small measure of consolation so as to not allow my ego to be completed shattered from such a blow.

I’m tempted to walk away, retrieve my cloths and call it a night but before my foot has a moment to rise; his deep voice breaks the silence “I thought some music might be more romantic.”

I stare at him bewildered as his words do not resemble his actions and for a moment I can’t quite figure out what the hell is going on. One moment we are enthralled and the next he stands a few feet away from me, his back the only part of him I’m privileged to gaze upon and yet he speaks of romance. 

The questionable gaze remains on my face as he turns to look over his shoulder and beckon me with his forefinger, that sinister grin still remaining and the desire within those black onyx eyes so pronounced any thoughts of denial are quickly blown away with the lingering sea breeze that cascades over the deck.

Slowly I rise and shyly cross one leg over the other as I move towards him, my eyes fixated on his masculinity as he descends into the heated waters and waits for my arrival. As I get closer to the tub, he descends deeper; his broad shoulders the only thing that remains in sight as the sensual music plays from his phone which rests off to our right. As if the tone of the song wasn’t enough, his deep baritone voice invades my ears, the lyrics falling from his lips so naturally that it only adds fuel to the fire of desire deep within me.

Every time i close my eyes  
i wake up feelin' so horny  
i can't get you outta my mind  
sexin you be all i see  
i would give anything  
just to make you understand me  
i don't give a damn about nothin' else  
freak'n you is all i need  
tonight i need your body  
tonight you got my time  
tonight you won't be sorry  
tonight you got my mind

The heat of the water does nothing to settle me, my body a raging inferno of lust and desire, my hands trembling at my sides as I rush to meet him beneath the steamy water and claim my prize. Before I can gather a touch, he moves away and although at one time I would be alarmed by his immediate departure, right not it is having a completely opposite effect. I become more aggressive, like a lioness desperate for her next feed, strong and unrelenting in her pursuit of what she feels most entitled. 

I take a few steps forward and as if he didn’t plan well enough, he finds himself caged against the tub wall and as a means to diminish he’s lack of attention to my forthrightness, he stretches his arms out on either side and returns my angered expression with that smile that screams, “Dinner is served”.

Trying to keep my eagerness at bay I float over to him and rather than pounce, I take my position beside him and settle in. He might think he has me, my desire prevailing over all thought but I am quick to his game and decide to take him up on his advice and enjoy the ride.

I bask in the heat of the water, the jets continuously stimulating me and forcing my eyes to close and enjoy it warmth. After several minutes the urge begins to build, my focus on the constant stimulation of the jets coupled with his deep voice as it draws near. 

what must i say  
what must i do  
to show how much  
i think about freak'n you  
baby, what must i say  
what must I do  
to show how much  
i think about freak'n you

As if the feisty nature within me can’t remain silent I whisper, “Show me”.

“It’s what I do best” he replies as his tongue mixes with the steam upon my body, its heated texture nothing compared to the torridness of my skin, every part of me burning like hot lava over cool soil, ardent and patient all the same.

The weight of his strong body slides between my legs and rests so our bodies linger comfortably within each other. After making several laps around my collar his lips envelop my lob as he whispers, “I want to see how long it will take before the other Bella comes to life.”

The cloud of desire lifts ever so slightly as his whispers filter though, the meaning behind his words questionable and causing me to think about its context.

“Bella is right here babe” I whisper back, my hands swimming between the jets and slowly gripping his firmness between us.

A deep groan exits his lips and clashes with my skin, my hips instinctually thrusting upward in response, my longing most dire and my patience growing thinner by the minute.

“You’ve always had…the upper hand” I whisper, my hand gripping tighter as I run the length of his manhood while my forefinger tethers over his sensitive head.

“But something tells me that sometimes…” my voice fades as I lean up and with my spare hand push him back so our positions are quickly switched but my hand is still firm around his most precious asset.

My lips remain inches from his as I continue, “You enjoy the ride just as much as you enjoy steering the way”.

The adrenaline was raging through my veins at the mere fact that he wasn’t fighting back nor offering any return banter but rather enjoying my forceful and domineering advances. As if he heard the crowd cheering in my head at my success, he closes the space between us and replies “So shut up and drive.”

Like a green light to a race car driver, my knees float up and land on either side of his, my body replacing my stroking hands until his girth fills me to the brink. A whimper falls from my lips but his mouth is quick to silence me as his lips crash onto mine and his hands grip my hips, the slight force of his push rocking my body on top of him as his hips move in unison with mine. Stars and dots fill my vision as his swollen member strokes every part of me, my walls flexing and collapsing around him like a tight fit glove over a frigid swollen hand.

My hands are quick to retreat above water, my nails digging into his shoulders as my body rides him beneath the watery depths. The moans of passion remained muffled between us, vibrating within my chest and in dire need of release. His lips are quick to retreat from mine at the sensation, his passionate demands falling upon my ears with eagerness, “You can say it, scream if you will, tell them who makes you cream.”

As if his words were like a third piece of the puzzle once removed but now found, my body rejoices, spilling every last drop onto his willing assault, his name spilling in rapid success from my lips, so loud it echoes off the crashing waves just beyond the foundation of the deck.

“Give me more Bella, show me how you ride.”

As if my body lived only to satisfy his craving, my movements became more vigorous, my back arching while my hands held to his hips, his grunts and passionate moans of pleasure quick to   
join with mine. I never knew fervor like this, a pleasure so divine, so beyond measure it left me weak but here I was, trembling through orgasm number two and as if it wasn’t epic enough, my body was building towards another.

The strength in my arms and legs grew weak, my body succumbing to the overwhelming excursion as it were and turning into a heavy weight upon his body. Unfazed by my demeanor, his arms are quick to encase me and bring me tightly into his chest, the pounding of his racing heart offering me comfort and reprieve.

A slight chuckle exits my lips as I whisper, “I guess there’s no denying you have one of those after all.”

Gently he pulls my shoulder back, his eyes focused on mine as he replies, “Yes and it races for you and only you.”

And just like that my heart stopped beating.


	10. Chapter 10

My body became as stiff as a board, his words repeating in my head like a broken record, the magnitude behind their meaning the exact cause for my earlier concern about our situation all together. Alice always referred to me as being a bit high strong, an over analyst with regard to every aspect of my life but for some reason I never could understand the problem with being overcautious and this was a case in point. I should have let this go after the first night but clearly in letting it go on, I gave him the clear signal that I was ready for something more when I really wasn’t. Yes the sex was great as well as the company but a relationship? No, that was out of the question.

His hands remain firm around my waist, his fingers digging in as I remain silent and unappreciative of his romantic gesture. In all honesty I didn’t know what to say but what I did know was I wasn’t going to lie and say I felt the same. I didn’t know how I felt or what might become of this little fling we had but I knew commitment was definitely not in the cards for me.

Frantically my mind searched for an escape goat, something that would allot me time away to formulate a decent response. In haste I reply, “I think I need a shower.” while sliding to my left towards the steps.

“Not the response I was expecting but…it’s just to the left of the kitchenette” he replies as his voice went from sensual to disappointed between words.

“Great. I will be just a few minutes.” I reply as I rush out of the bed, grab my clothes from the floor in passing and head for the bathroom.

Swiftly I slam the door behind me and fall against it for support. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I mumble to myself as my fists bang against the wood frame of the door.  
What was I thinking? I knew this would happen, it always does. Two people can’t be just friends with benefits, not two people who are seemingly connected on a different level than most. If I didn’t know any better I would say this was destiny interceding into my life’s plan, forcing me towards this man in some way and neither I nor he could see this new path but knew in our hearts it was the right one.

The analytical side of me was running on full steam, the various scenarios of how this could or would play out racing in my mind as I turned the shower on and entered its steamy depths, the temperature scolding hot but enjoyable all the same.

As the hot streams of water pellet over my body, images of the past two nights, the words spoken and unspoken, the undeniable chemistry felt and the vast abundance of emotions that flew between us paraded my mind. Why was I denying this? Never in my life had I been chased, fought for or over, nor proclaimed worthy of such physical admiration or have ever fought my conscience so hard on what I know to be true. This man was considerably different than all others and if I was true to myself the only close comparison was my midnight love affairs with Brad Pitt in my wild dreams so why do I keep running as if this is a bad thing? 

For the first time in my life I had finally found something I couldn’t control and all I wanted to do was control it. Was there something wrong with me? Why couldn’t I just enjoy the thrill of the chase, the enjoyment of our time together without the strings? He promised no commitment or promises so why is he going back on his word now?

The questions were endless and no matter which way I twisted and turned them, the outcome was the same, he was changing the playing field and I wasn’t ready. In haste I toweled off and put my clothes on. After giving myself the once over, I open the door and walk back towards the small living room. As my eyes peer around the small wall between the hallway and the living room I find Jake sitting on the suede white couch, in only his pants with two wine glasses in each hand.

“I thought a little wine might help settle you a bit.” He replies while extending one glass out to me.

The words “No I’d rather just go” got caught in my chest as my eyes took in his grandeur. His skin reflected the moonlight sky in such a way it almost appeared to be glistening with sparkles while his dark illustrious eyes at half mask taunted my inner erotic side causing my body to quiver with desirous want. He was a crafty devil if ever I saw one, changing faces just as quickly as I could blink, forcing any doubts or fears of what might transpire to float away like fresh dew against the heat of the morning sun.

I cautiously move towards him, my eyes focusing on his appearance, skimming for any signs of the softer Jake I saw just moments earlier but he disappeared just as quickly as I had from the room. The Jake that sat before me now was the one who made my panties melt and my body ache for the feeling of his flesh on mine, this Jake was an animal.

I grip the glass and release it from his grasp, the look upon my face clearly indicating my confusion as to his current state while he remains unfazed by the ordeal entirely. 

“They say wine soothes the body and soul but I think it does a bit more than that” he whispers as he sits up and remains just a few inches below my waist. The sounds of a soft sniffle parade my ears as he continues, “You smell much sweeter now than you did moments earlier…May I taste?”

My knees begin to quiver at his question, my mind screaming No not again! Don’t make this mistake only to regret it later. Damn it Bella end this now! While my loins scream, it’s just a little taste; no harm came with a simple sampling.

As if approval was neither needed nor warranted, his nose pressed against my skirt while his one spare hand lowers to the ground and rises up my calf and thigh stopping just at the bottom hem of my dress. 

“I only ask for one kiss, one small kiss and I will ask no more” he continues, his heated breath penetrating the fine material of my skirt and teasing my aroused core with each moment that passes.

“You have quite the appetite Mr. Black, are you always this ravenous?” I moan as my one hand braces his firm shoulder and the other leans back to place the glass on the coffee table behind me.

“With something so sweet tempting me like you do, who wouldn’t go for a second helping?” he replies as his teeth nip a the material that holds him from what he desires most, a deep growl penetrating his chest and vibrating through his firm grip of my leg.

I was at a loss for words, the desire and exigency so strong within me it erased all warning signs, all thought of stopping what had already been put into motion because all I could feel was this thirst to feel every inch of him upon my skin. 

Both my hands are now clenching his shoulders, my back arched back slightly as my head dangles back in anticipation of his touch but as if this was not enough, his other hand joins the first on my other leg and presses firmly against the back of my knees forcing me to bend as he pulls me into his lap.

“I want more” he growls as his legs extend out and he presses my chest down so that the top of my body is leaning against his rested legs and my core is exposed fully to his wet lips. Before 

I can rebut this vast action his face disappears behind my hiking skirt and his lips are pressed firmly against my swollen folds, his advances not anything close to sensual but more primal and aggressive with each lapse.

My body shakes in recoil of his ministrations, his tongue dipping in and out of my wet cauldron while his thumb tethers my tender bud with great precision. “Oh God Jake…” I moan in recourse, my fingers lacing through my still very wet hair, pull and tugging as he moves deeper and deeper inside me.

“I’m thirsty babe…quench my pellet” he moans as his lips lock onto my bud and his tongue swivels and twists stretching my tight walls to the brink with each turn.

My body begins to quake, the words coupled with his assaults on my body are more than I can stand. My hands retreat to the back of his head which reappeared from beneath my hiked up skirt. I try to contain that same primal beast within me but it is of no use, my nails dig deep into his skin as the tidal wave of epic proportions flows from within me onto his eager lips.

“Mmm” he replies, his tongue licking every inches of me as if I were an ice cream cone melting under the heat of the sun.

“Oh God” I moan and as if he knew this to be a clear indication of another ripple, his lips press against mine as his tongue scoops within me taking in yet another orgasm right behind the first. Dots and stars are all that appear before my eyes as my body goes limp within his grasp. 

“Good to the last drop” he whispers as the tip of his tongue pulls from within me and circles around my bud.

I try to gather what little strength I have to move up from my backward position and as if he knew my struggle, his hands come behind my back and aid me in my ascent. “I knew a little TLC might settle the mood a bit and to be honest…I was in need of my fix quite desperately.”

I couldn’t help but smile as there were no words to respond to such a sexy yet complimentary response.

After several minutes he helps me to my feet, grabs my hand and heads for the door. “I know it’s late and you have to work tomorrow so I should be getting you home.”

“Yeah I guess so” I reply as I follow him out of the house.

The short sandy walk was refreshing and although no words were spoken the entire ride home, something told me there was nothing left to be said. It surprised me how intuitive he was how without words he knew my trepidations and found a way to silence them without an apology. Maybe I was making a mountain out of a mole hill; maybe in this situation being overcautious was not necessary. Could I really just enjoy the ride or would it come to a screeching halt once reality set in? 

My mind refused to allow things to just be as they were and although I knew I was walking a treacherous path, I couldn’t stop myself from taking the next step. Being with Jake was like living on the edge and with each experience I was learning to just enjoy the view.


	11. Chapter 11

I’m not sure why it took me so long to let go, to just enjoy the time spent with my new found lover but strangely once my mind could wrap around letting all the trepidation and fear go, I physically and emotionally felt lighter. It’s hard to put into words and maybe there are no words to express this feeling but to say it almost felt like I was walking on clouds was the best equivalent I could surmise. 

I could feel a smile form on my face at this revelation, this feeling of letting everything go and just allowing the cards to fall where they may. Was it because it seemed as easy as breathing when it came to Jake? - Possibly. Could it be he was the one I had been waiting for to help free me from the bondage known as life? Maybe, but when it all came down to it, life had been nothing but a rat race and I never stopped to think about what I needed and wanted out of life but rather considered everyone else’s desire more important than my own. For the first time in my life, feeling desired and chased was something I truly wanted even if at first I didn’t want to admit it and now it had quickly become my addiction.

The gentle rub of my exposed thigh pulled me from my thoughts and back to reality, the car remaining idle while we sat just a few feet from my house in silence. I wasn’t sure what to say, how to end another amazing night of unbridled passion and so I remain still hoping maybe he would break the silence and offer some reprieve from an otherwise ire silence.

“I believe this is your stop unless of course you prefer a much warmer bed?” he whispers as he moves in closer to me while his hand rises up my thighs. 

Although I am inclined to go with my gut and allow this erotic journey to continue, I did in fact need to earn a living and couldn’t survive on great sex alone. Turning to my right, his face mere inches from mine, his lips begging to be massaged by my own as they remain parted and extremely enticing, I refrain from my desires and reply, “as enticing an offer as that might be, I must bid you a due for tonight but maybe we can reconvene this discussion tomorrow at some point.”

“Alright then…” his voice fades as his lips press softly to mine, a slight moan exiting both our lips at the contact and expressing the deep seeded lust we both hold at bay at least for now.

After several moments he pulls away, a whimper escaping my lips at his withdrawal as he replies, “I will see you around 1:00 for lunch.”

“Okay” I reply, my voice practically quivering with need, my mind trying to conjure a way to get out of work if only to stay with him a while longer while my concise screams that my livelihood is at stake if I make such a rash decision.

“Night babe” he whispers and after one quick kiss, he moves out of the car, comes around and opens my door so I can exit.

Slowly I rise, brushing against him as I move out of the way so he can close the door. His hand is quick to lace in mine, bringing it up to his lips as he whispers, “Sweet dreams”.  
Blushing from ear to ear, my one leg crossing over the other in bashfulness as I reply, “Night Jake”.

With that radiate smile he nods, releases my hand just as reluctantly as I am to let it go and moves back into the car. As if cemented in place I remain there and watch as he speeds away, my heart leaving my chest with him while my mind is left to conjure just how I will get through the night and day tomorrow without thinking about him.

Still lost in a cloud of desire, I slowly move towards the house, my finger moving slowly back and forth over my bottom lip as I recall the numerous times Jake’s lips took mine in rapture. He truly was a mystery and yet I felt like with each encounter, I was being privy to a new side to his nature. It was true I knew nothing of his life, but strangely it didn’t matter. He made me feel emotions that I thought were lost and that in and of itself was enough for me.

Turning the key in the front door lock, I was surprised to find that the door was unlocked and swung open with ease. Somewhat unsettled by this surprise, I move cautiously through the door and flip the light switch to the entry light hoping it will alert any intruder if there was one to my presence and invite them to leave with haste. The light offered no disturbance or noise thus only heightening my fear that someone was still in the house.

I move towards the living room on my tip toes, peaking through each opening hoping that all I would find was stillness and for the most part that was all I found. I don’t remember ever leaving my door open but then again, I did on occasion become absent minded so it was possible I did. Taking a deep breathe I willed the fear to leave me and as I crossed the entry way into the kitchen, the fear was renewed as I saw an envelope leaning against a dozen red roses on the table. 

I was quick to retrieve the envelope and read its contents for the sender could only be one person.

My Sweet Bella,

I know there is nothing I can say that would be of any consequence or meaning to you but please know I am truly sorry for the events that transpired the other night. Please know it was not on purpose and if you are willing, I would like to move past this. This cold shoulder and lack of return phone calls is killing me. A man cannot survive without his heart and you are mine. Please meet me for dinner tomorrow night and give me a chance to atone for my sins. I love you.

Forever yours,   
Edward

The heat that filled me was not of lust or desire but of rage and anger. How dare he think this was something we could just move past? How could he think something like this was forgivable? In a fit of anger my arm scooped in front of me forcing the vase of roses off the table and onto the floor, the glass shattering instantly, nicking my calf as it scattered around me and throughout the room. The burn was instant, my leg bending to the will of pain as the blood began to seep down my leg and the muscle began to pulsate. It would seem no matter how far I got away from this man, even his so called “heart filled gesture” managed to cut me deep.

Limping to the other side of the kitchen, I pulled a few sheets of paper towels from the spindle and applied it firmly to my leg. I needed this like a hole in the head and was quick to ridicule myself for my rash actions. This was the emotion that Edward seemed to invoke in me these days and coupled with his infidelity, it was enough to seal his fate. The warmth of the blood as it penetrated the entire towel, called my attention and with haste I reached inside the neighboring drawer for a kitchen towel hoping its thick fabric material might aid in keeping this wound from bleeding out.

Quickly replacing the saturated paper towel with the cloth one, I hoped and prayed it worked better than the first. Thankfully the blood didn’t seem to be flowing as quickly and with such a relief, I try to make my way back to the living room so I can elevate the leg and fully assess the damage. Before I can take a few steps forward, the doorbell rings and with its chime, my interest is peaked. Who would be visiting this late? Quickly the answer to my question penetrated the curiosity and that familiar feeling of anger and hatred filled me. This man had some set!  
Trying to move as quickly as I could in my condition, I got to the door faster than I thought possible and while unlocking the door, my lips parted and all the hatred and anger came out in a loud shout, “Edward you are a real piece of sh…”. My hatred was silenced as my eyes fell upon my visitor, the person standing before me not my soon to be ex-boyfriend but a very welcome guest instead.

Casually he leans against the door frame, that handsome, alluring stance quieting all my anger and replacing it with a sense of relief. 

“I thought you might need this?” he replies, his hand waving my cell phone within it.

“Yeah amongst other things” I reply while taking a step back to allow him entrance.

“I leave you alone for a few minutes and you manage to do this?” he replies as he moves into the doorway and without another word, pulls me into his arms and cradles me.

“I won’t be making that mistake again” he continues as he slams the door with his heel and moves us into the living room.

I can’t explain how it felt to be in his arms but if I had to equate it to something it would be like the heat of a warm shower on a sore muscle, soothing and comforting all the same. Although being in his presence under normal circumstances always brought forth the lustful erotic side of my nature, right now all I needed was to be cared for and it would seem Jake knew and understood that.

Slowly he descends onto the couch and for a moment I am reluctant to shift sideways even though he leans over to offer me assistance to do so, the warmth of his body the only thing keeping the pain of my injury on both my heart and body at bay at the present time.

“I need you to relax and lean back for me, can you do that?” he questions, his eyes filled with concern and sincerity as he waits for my response.

“If I have to” I reply childishly as I lean up and force my body back into the arm of the chair as he slides down to my calf.

“I never thought you could get any sexier but that pouting lip is quite enticing” he replies in that deep, lustful voice.

Without thought and as if my mind could be more in the gutter than it already was, I reply “Why deny what you want most?” My one eyebrow hitching up in the exact manner as his has done in the past towards me.

A chuckle exits his lips as his head shakes back and forth while he replies, “You never cease to amaze me Bella. You had me thinking I was the only one who fantasied about all the ways I could get you naked but I stand corrected. “

“So you are saying you aren’t picturing me naked right now?” I inquire, my mind racing with thoughts of how passionate things could get right now, the pain in my leg inconsequential to the heat growing between them.

“There isn’t a moment that goes by that I don’t but right now, your health and wellbeing is more important to me.” he replies as he moves the towel from my leg and assess the damage.

“You really did a number on your leg. There are a few pieces of glass fragments in there. Do you have a pair of tweezers and maybe some gauze and hydrogen peroxide?”

Trying to make things a bit lighter I reply, “Wow, I never thought you would get so down and dirty with me so early in the night Mr. Black but yes I have those in the bathroom upstairs.”

With that deep sexy voice he leans to the side and replies, “You know I don’t need to talk dirty when I can just show you how raw I can be between the sheets. Let me fetch the stuff, clean up your leg and then you and I can dip into how naughty I can be.”

The heat of his response teased my skin in such a way that the heat of my arousal pooled between my legs. I didn’t care about my injury or the fact that if it wasn’t cleaned up it could cause further damage; all I wanted was the relief of his girth within my tight walls.

“Why wait?” I reply, my hands gripping his shirt and pulling him into a very deep and passionate kiss.

I could feel his mutual need pulsate through me as I continued to demand his attention. After several moments, he pulls back and replies “Hold that thought” and holds my leg up, slides from beneath it, rises to his feet and softly places it back down on the couch.

Like a disciplined child I huff, frustrated that my advances were so quickly denied. Unfazed by my dismay, Jake flies up the stairs taking two steps at a time and returns back within a few minutes. Smiling he takes his place back beneath my legs and gets to work. Still angered by his withdrawal I turn my head away and remain silent.

Unfortunately I couldn’t stay that way long because the pain that radiated from my leg throughout my body as he removed the glass and applied the fluid was more than I could bear. Trying not to be a baby about it, I kept my screams muffled behind my lips, the sounds more like a moan than a holler of agony.

“You are not making this easy on me. You have no idea how hard it is to touch you like this, feel your skin, smell your desire and not consume you whole.” He replies as his gauze covered fingers dabble at my wound.

The pain of his aid kept me from responding, my eyes seeing nothing but black dots before them as if someone was holding a shade and removing it every time I blinked. “Just a few more minutes and then my attention will be fully on suturing your other aching need” he replies as he applies pressure and places the tape along the edges of the gauze to hold it in place.

My face fills with heat as the darkness slowly begins to consume me. No matter how hard I tried, my body was more than eager to dive into the vast pool of delirium more so than the sea of desire. Trying hard to stay conscious I whisper to myself, you’re stronger than this…Fight it! 

Unfortunately my body was winning the war against my mind and like the switch of a light I was lost to the darkness of unconscious and with it all I could do was hope, hope that when consciousness fell upon me once again, that handsome face would be there to greet me to the light of a new day.


	12. Chapter 12

The soft scent of strawberries welcomed me into the morning hours, my body stretching in all directions upon my silk sheets while the dull ache of my leg was a careful reminder of what transpired the night before. Like a flash of lightening reality set in, my body springing up from the bed while my eyes scanned the room for the only person my body craved most. The soft ache in my neither regions was sure to remind me just how much my body thirsted for him, the way my hands trembled to the way my mind swooned over each encounter since the first night we met. 

Still hazy from the events of last night, I could only surmise that he brought me to bed and slipped out the back door just as quickly as he entered. Almost sadden by this discovery; I felt the weight of my mostly boring life set upon my shoulders and all the responsibilities that came along with it. Slowly I slide to the side and try to clear all lust from my waking mind while trying to focus on another day at the office. How could I go another day, walking the walk and talking the talk when all I wanted to do was have another adventure with the one and only mechanic who could tune up this seldom used engine?

Sighing under my breath I forced myself to my feet and as I took a step forward, the clanging of what could only be the never used pots and pans in my cabinet crash downstairs. As if someone had shot me with adrenaline, I move as fast as my fractured body could take me to the door and tip toe into the hallway. Upon entering, my senses are bum rushed with the fragrance of smoky bacon causing my stomach to rumble and my mouth to water. It had been a long time since I smelled something remotely as appetizing and as if I was guided by hunger alone, I slowly descend down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

As my foot reached the bottom floor, my ears catch wind of music playing softly in the background while a deep voice sings just a bit higher above it. A smile forms on my face as the sound is all too familiar and the song just seemed to perfect for words. Trying not to distract my culinary guest, I move stealth fully towards the archway between the kitchen and the living room and stand just off to the side so I don’t cause any disturbance.

It takes all my will power to fight the mixture of emotions as I gaze upon him, the god amongst men, swaying those hips in only a white apron. As if he can sense my presence, his head moves up from the sizzling skillet and with a half-smile and raised eyebrow, he slowly places the bacon on the hot pan.  
Words cannot express how sexy this man is or how sexy he makes me feel. My body is instantly ignited with a heat hotter than the sun and more ravenousness than a starving child in China. My eyes are quick to turn away hoping this ridiculous bashfulness that fills my cheeks will dissipate and allot for a more normal appearance. Before I can conjure the nerve to turn back I hear him sing,

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play   
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you, till the break of day  
Dance with me 

Before I can even take a step to the side to turn around, the warmth of his hands comes around my waist, and tugs ever so softly so I can face his firm stature. The heat of his body against mine causes my knees to wobble as my mind recalls all the glorious moments we spent when within such proximity to one another. Keeping his one arm around my waist, he rocks his hips back and forth, the firmness of his morning wood, tapping my thighs with each sway as the heat of his breath christens my ears with the lyrics.

I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
You can move but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it up girl  
See it appears to me   
That you like the way I move  
I tell you what i'm gon' do  
Pull you close and share my groove

I find myself lost in his desirable pull, my hands gripping his hips while my eyes close and my mind focuses on how sensual this man truly can be. Softly his lips peck down my neck as his hands grip my bottom and his girth presses into my nightgown. A soft moan exits my lips upon contact, my body pooling with a desire to feel him deeply and fully. As if he can feel my heated desire, he continues to sing into my skin, his hands traveling down my thighs until they are beneath my gown.

No disrespect I don't mean no harm  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Hurry up cuz you're takin' too long  
Bet I'll have you nekkid by the end of this song

“Why wait?” I question as my hands travel onto his back and my nails dig deep into his silky caramel skin.

“Wouldn’t you like to try my bacon first? Its thick…” he pauses as his tongue runs along my collarbone to the other ear, “Crisp….” His lips quick to envelop my lobe while he finishes, “and completely…sinful”

Instantly my body surrenders, the weight of it falling heavily into his grasp as my head leans back giving him full access to every part of me. “Yes” I moan as I wait for the relief only he can provide.

As if he wishes to punish me further, the chill of his retreat pulls my attention and forces me from my sexually induced coma, my footing reclaimed and my sights set on him as he keeps my hand captive in his and guides me to the stove. 

“Nothing like some protein to get your day off to a good start” he replies as he releases my hand and dangles a piece of bacon in front of me.

I wasn’t sure what was coming over me since I was never one you would call “kinky” but there was just something this man did to me that made me feel like nothing was off limits. “I could not agree more” I reply as I take the bacon and kneel down before him. 

The look of surprise and intrigue filled his glance as I slowly lifted the apron and placed the delicious meat on top of something richer than the pork alone. Slowly I took him in, inch by inch, my tongue swirling around his mass taking in the smoky texture of the bacon along with his thick girth. A deep moan exits his lips as the vibration of his hand slamming against the counter pulsates through my legs. Gingerly I pull back a bit, my lips puckering around his head while my tongue seeps between the slit and takes in his salty richness. His natural flavor was more divine than I thought possible, the flavor so enticing I needed more. 

Without delay I thrust my mouth back over him so deeply I can feel the smoothness of his head hit the back of my throat.

“Fuck!” he moans as his one hand laces within my hair as I begin to rock back and forth upon him.

I knew it wouldn’t be long before I got to taste the fruits of my labor however just as the nerve along his firm shaft began to pulsate, his hands grip my shoulders and pull back and I am left at my knees staring up at him questionably. 

“Why are you the only one who gets a hardy breakfast?” he questions as he pulls me to my feet and lifts me onto the neighboring counter top. Still unsure of what he has planned, I remain still and allow him the ability to contort me in whichever way he finds appealing. Gently he guides my legs up so I am now laying on the counter top, my head at the end and my feet at the other. 

With a devilish grin he moves beside me, his fingertips trailing along my body until they reach my lips and his body is behind my head. “Why not enjoy breakfast together?” he replies as he leans forward, his firmness dipping easily between my lips as his find a home between my legs. 

Offering him more room, my legs spread wider apart, falling to the side of the counter while his hands scoop under my bottom and force my hips up allotting him the room to move deeper inside of me. “Oh” I moan, the vibration of my voice pulsating around his engorged manhood and providing me a mutual vibration from his moan that oscillated through my entire body.

I found it hard to hold back the tidal wave but when I heard him groan, “Feed me” my body could hold back now more. Moaning uncontrollable while still maintaining a steady rhythm around his plunging mass, my body shook within his grasp while he continued to stroke me so vigorously I thought another was soon to follow.

After several deep thrusts his lips finally parted from mine and with it his own release fell between my quivering lips. Gently I stroked him, the warm liquid filling my mouth fully and offering just the perfect accent to the linger flavor of bacon that still resided.

As his member began to weaken, his body pulled back and our eyes fell upon one another once again. Without delay, his lips hover over mine as he whispers, “Good to the last drop”. Before I can rebut, his lips press softly against mine, the taste of our combine flavor more erotic than I ever thought possible. 

Hungrily I devour his lips while welcoming his tongue to dance with mine in perfect harmony. There was nothing more in this world I wanted than him and for now, before the chaos called life comes stampeding upon us, I am going to enjoy the most important meal of the day, Jake.


	13. Chapter 13

The familiar hint of longing was slowing beginning to build within me again, the taste of him; the deep moans that escape his lips as they continue to dance with mine was enticing. It would seem with him I was lost in the grey area between pure lust and commitment, a part of me knowing at some point I would have to take control over this desire and deal with my occupational commitments while the other said screw it all and indulge. It was hard to fight the demon inside me, this deep desire to be ravished by this heavenly being that continues to give willingly and eagerly to my every erotic dark yearning that had forever lied dormant within me. God it was so easy to just stay here naked and be worshiped like the most priceless object in the world and yet I knew at some point the bliss would have to end, at least for now.

As if he could sense my mental debacle, his lips pull from mine, his eyes shifting from left to right as he lifted up and stood beside me. Quickly I lean up and swivel to the side, the blush filling my cheeks as I dang my legs over the side of the counter while running my finger over my swollen bottom lip.

“One must never go to work hungry” he whispers as he moves past me, and ignites the flames around a cast iron griddle.  
Excited to see what my culinary chef had to offer, I remain quiet and soak in his grandeur, every contour, muscle and bone perfectly sculpted and firm just begging to be touched, gripped and clawed at. 

The sweet scent of bananas and batter parade my senses and call my attention to the liquid being poured into the pan, the instant sizzle as it makes contact with the melting butter instantly causing my mouth to water and my stomach to growl.

“How did you know I love pancakes?” I question as I lean over and dip my finger into the battered filled bowl.

“Let’s just say I never met a woman who didn’t like a hardy breakfast” he replies as his eyes remain on the pancakes and his hands continues to mix the batter within the bowl.

Tempted to tease, I scoop a bit of batter, keep it steady on my finger as I bring it back and run it down the valley between my breasts and linger it over my erect nipple while replying, “How about a sweet filling for your carb induced breakfast?”

As if my lure had no effect on him, he places the bowl beside the stove and turns to face me, the libidinousness burning in his half mask stare as his tongue runs along his lower lip until it retreats behind his teeth.

Goose bumps rise along my arms as I wait patiently for his response to my taunt, my patience weaning with each waking moment he continue to stare and offer no reprieve. “Well if you’re sweet tooth hasn’t been filled already then I guess I’ll just have to…” my voice lingers as I place my finger between my lips and hop off the counter, my body turning towards him as I make an attempt to walk away.

Before my foot could lift to walk away, his hands come around my waist and pull forcing me firmly against his chest, his labored breathing and hot breath along my neck causing me to fall weak to his crass demands.

“There is never a time when I don’t crave you Bella. I want every inch of you in any way you deem suitable. If I had my way, you and I would remain here prisoners of passion, desire and cosmic erotic satisfaction and only when our bodies give into the exhaustion do we find rest within the warm embrace of each other’s sweat coated bodies. That babe would be bitter sweet but since I am not the captain of this voyage, you my delectable dish must show me the way. Tell me what you want, what you need and you will have it.”

My body quivers within his grasp, my mind racing with every position I want to try, have tried and am willing to try if only to see how far he will go and yet the chirping of my coo-coo clock reminds me I have less than an hour to get ready and head to work. I wish it were that easy, to just stay here and forget the world but life didn’t work that way, at least not for me.

“I want…” my voice lingers, my heart beating so rapidly within my chest, its cries for true passion evident by the pool of wetness between my legs while my mind fights hard to reclaim sanity and hold any wishful thoughts at bay.

His hands web out and slide down my torso and onto my heated mass, his finger seeping between my folds effortlessly and with just the slightest stroke of his finger, the wetness of my true desire drips down my leg. 

“You see Bella…I’m not like most men. I don’t seek self-pleasure nor do I find any pleasure in reaching orgasmic bliss alone…no…I love to see my woman quiver and shake at my will, to feel her toes curl and her words get caught in her throat as she fights her own vocal cords from screaming my name out loud. I live to feel that pleasure, that orgasmic release all around me and so in essence I yearn to please you and only you.”

My hands slide up from my sides and grip the back of his neck, my legs becoming weaker with each swivel of his finger between my eager folds, the hunger to feel him fully more dire with each passing moment as he serenades my ears with the most erotically romantic words known to man. 

“If you let me show you how a woman is truly meant to be treated, there are no limits to what we might achieve together.” He whispers, his lips softly caressing the valley between my neck and arm as his fingers forge deeper within me.

“No commitments right?” I reply, my hands pulling at the short hairs on the back of his neck as my body slowly gives into his hunger to show me heaven once again.

“As you wish” he replies, his chest pushing heavily against my back forcing me to lean forward as his one free hand slides upon my waist and turns me towards the counter.

There was no fighting the desperation within me, the need to feel complete while being shown the true meaning of raw unadulterated passion. I wanted it more than a newborn child yearned for its mother’s milk and although I could feel myself slipping into that forbidden realm between obsession and true love, I didn’t want to fight the craving and as long as I continued to reinforce that this was nothing more than just sex, everything was just fine.

The warmth of his bare skin against my bottom as the firmness between his legs entered me was unparalleled. I had never been privy to this position before and although I was intrigued when I heard about it from various sources, I never did attempt such a feat because in my mind it seemed so disconnected and too raw to even conjure however, the glory that came from such an angle was indescribable and very sexy.

His fingers moved in unison with his thrust, the mutual satisfaction from both types of stroking sending my body into orbit almost instantly, my hands clawing at the chilled granite of my countertop while my moans remain muffled behind my lips, my teeth holding them tightly closed as I rock against the wood paneling of the cabinets below.

“Don’t fight it Bella…speak your mind” he grunts as his body continues to smack into me over and over again, my body spilling the juices of my satisfaction while I try to keep the cries of passion at bay.

As his finger slips away and takes hold of my swollen bud, I find it hard to fight the urge and out comes the cries that have been hidden behind my muffled moans, “Fuck Jake! I can’t stop cum…”

A soft chuckle exits his lips and before I can even think of a sarcastic reply, he removes himself from within me, and his lips are hard pressed against my throbbing folds, his tongue resuming the rhythm of his thrust while the deep moans of hunger and desire vibrate throughout my inner core. 

Incapable of taking the continued assault, my legs become dead weight and I can feel my body falling down upon him. As if he can sense my fall, his hands come around my hips and ease the lowering of my body until I am situated on top of his face and he is lost within me.

As if my body has some renewed sense of will, my hips begin to rock, my bud tapping at his nose as his tongue continues to soak in all the heavenly juice my body has to offer. Before long the third wave hits, my body falls forward but his lips never separating from my body until he has had his fill. 

In desperation and slight exhaustion I moan, “Please Jake…I can’t take much more”.

After several deep laps he moves away, his body sliding down so I was now on my knees and his eyes were at eye level with mine. Licking his lips while gazing into my eyes he replies, “I guess a four course meal is enough for breakfast.”

“Yeah” is all I can manage to reply as I try to catch my breath after such an intense exchange.

Slowly he sliding fully away from me and rises to his feet, his hand extended out to help me to mine just lingering as I try to gather the strength to gain my footing. After taking a few deep breaths I reach for his hand and get to my feet, my eyes focused on his however; just off to the right of his shoulder, I also catch a glimpse of the time. Fuck!

“Shit! I have to be at work in a half hour.” I holler as I turn and try to rush my way down the hallway to the bedroom.

Jake’s reply echoed through the house but my mind was too focused on getting ready and getting the hell out of the house I didn’t really catch what he was saying. In haste I pulled out my suit, ran into the bathroom, washed up quickly and slipped it on, my mind racing with thoughts of how I would explain my tardiness once again. I always believed I was great at multitasking but when it came to Jake, everything around me faded in importance. I was definitely going to have to try and separate date night from work week somehow.  
While hopping down the hallway trying to get my heels on I holler, “I hope you’re ready because we have to go now!”

Frustrated when I was left with silence, I continue “Jake are you listening to me damn it! We have to…” but before I can finish, there he was in that suit with a brown paper bag in one hand and the keys in the other.

“Your chariot waits”

As if frustration never existed, I giggle as I reach for my coat and he follows me out the house and to the car. Before long we are on the road and although I continued to glance at my watch hoping somehow it would slow time, amazingly we ended up in the front of my office in ten minutes flat.

Not having the time for a formal goodbye, I grab my brown bag from the back seat and open the door. Before my body can exit, his hand comes upon my wrist and he says, “See you tonight. I was thinking dinner and a movie.”

“Ok great see you then.” I reply while slamming the door. 

There was no time for guilt as I knew I had two minutes to get up to the top floor and be at my desk. After pushing through the swarms of people I make it into the crowded elevator just in time. As the elevator ascends up and I have a moment to gather my thoughts, a smile pulls at my face at the thought of another night with Jake. It was amazing how different the world looked through his eyes. 

The soft chime of my floor interrupted my thoughts and brought me back into work mode. As the doors open, the sight before my eyes throws me for another loop and with such a lasso my passionate world starts to fall around me and the reality of my life sets in. There in his black suit and tie stands Edward, and as if he knows I cannot deny him in front of daddy dearest there stands my boss beside him. This was going to be a day of days and my hope was that by the end of it, Edward would finally be in the past and I could continue to enjoy the thrill of my future with Jake.


	14. Chapter 14

I never thought of myself as someone who would cower from any obstacle put in her way but with everything that has happened in the last forty eight hours, my mind was so lost to me it felt like running was the only viable option. I knew just as much as Edward that here was the only place I couldn’t run, my job the only tangible thing in my life, holding value over all other and the one place I found solace from the pathetic excuse of a life I had. 

I guess it is true what they say, don’t mix business with pleasure because now I am suffering the grave consequences of that action. I never took a moment to think about the ramifications of what life would be like if Edward and I broke up but then again, I never thought we would. 

The first year or so was great, he and I both having busy schedules but always finding time to spend a nice evening together but once I got the promotion and work called my attention, things just drifted apart. I guess it was wrong to assume that after the dust settled and I could manage my schedule better things would return to normal. Although what he did to me was beyond wrong no matter what explanation he could and did provide, a part of me feels that maybe it was justified. I’ve always tried to put myself in the others position when it came to matters of the heart and seeing as I wasn’t around and Tanya was, it would stand to reason why she would become increasingly attractive over time. However, with all matters considered, cheating was cheating. If Edward were even half of a man he would have ended it and moved on but to fall upon the act itself, was more mentally disturbing than just assuming it was happening and acting like it wasn’t.

I move slowly towards him that once smashing and attractive grin he always displayed when in the company of his colleagues and friends almost nauseating now that I see him in such a different light. Not only was the sight of him unnerving but his presence, everything he stood for was making the bile rise up into my throat and it took all my will power to force a smile and act as if everything was ok.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his father, Mr. Presidente himself peering out of his glass encased office just off to my right, his face mirroring his son’s to the tee as I got closer to my soon to be ex-boyfriend. 

“Beautiful as always” Edward whispers as he leans forward to kiss me and I am quick to turn to the side so his lips grace my cheek rather than my lips.

“Always keeping up appearances aren’t we? You smell nice, is that a new fragrance?” he continues as he pulls back and nods towards his father. 

For a second I was caught off guard by his comment and wondered if the sweet fragrance he mentioned is that of Jake and I’s morning free for all but like a cold splash of water to the face, my wit comes back full force and I reply, “I think they call it deception…you should be all too familiar with that fragrance.”

A frown slowly formed on his face and if he were inclined to blush in embarrassment I’m sure his cheeks would have been bright red but seeing as Edward could never admit to any fault, he simply replied, “Oh come come Bella. We are not still on that now are we? I thought we moved past all that.”

The anger began to brew within me, the intensity felt like a teapot over a full flame, working its way from my gut and right out of my mouth without any thought or filter, “Over it? Did you say you thought I was over it?!” my tone rising with each inquiry as my hands began to ball at my sides. “No Edward I’m not over it. I found you knee deep in my best friend. You care to explain how anyone could get over that?” I pause a moment trying to force myself to simmer as we were still in mixed company and the ramification of such an outburst could be catastrophic to my career. 

Leaning forward he whispers into my ear, “This is neither the place nor time for this my love. Maybe we should…” Before he could even finish his sentence I hissed back into his ear, “End this?   
Yes I think we should. Good bye Edward”.

Without allotting him time to answer I push him out of the way and storm down the hallway and into my office, slamming the door behind me. I didn’t care what he thought or what anyone thought at the moment. Throwing my coat on the chair, I slammed my body onto the chair and tried to calm myself. I couldn’t believe he would think that I could just forget about it as if it were meaningless. 

After several minutes of deep breathing, my anger simmers and with it a soft knock at the door. Without announcing approval of the beckoning caller, the door opens on its own accord and in walks Edward to further taunt me.

“So help me Edward…” I began to rant but a strange melody coming from my coat pulls my thoughts.

I’m a slave for you…I cannot hold…I cannot control it…

A smile appears on my face and I can’t help but laugh. What did this crazy man do while I was getting dressed?

“Quite an interesting ringtone Bella…I never took you for that type of girl” Edward says as he moves towards the chairs in front my desk.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Edward but don’t even think about comfortable. You won’t be here long” I reply as I reach for my coat and grab my phone.

My eyes light up as I read the text from a number labeled Love Slave.

I thought you might like a quick mid-day pick me up. Why not come by the shop and check out my body work…It might surprise you.  
My fingers move at lightning speed as I waste no time replying.

From what I’ve seen so far, your body work is quite impressive but it could always use a second glance.

I tear my eyes from the screen for just a second and in that moment another ring begins again.

I love seconds, especially when they are creamier than the first

My body pooled with desire and it felt as if he were whispering such erotic words into my very ear, everything around me melting away as I got lost in thoughts of what could happen if I just got up and left.

Will be there in an hour

Taking a deep breathe I look up at Edward and am inclined to continue this argument but seeing as my escape goat happened to call, it was the perfect way to get out of this mess.

“Listen Edward I don’t have time to sit here and go back and forth. My client has called an impromptu meeting which is all the way on the other side of town. You can leave my belongings with Alice and be on your way.” I reply as I make my way towards the door.

“Bella you haven’t even given me a chance to explain. I told you I was sorry and I know that might not be enough but in time we can move past this if you will only…”

“If I will only forget that your dick slipped between Tanya’s legs? Nope! Not going to happen.” I reply as I continue my exit.

“This is not over Bella. You will give me a chance”

“When pigs fly” I reply as I slam the door behind me and move towards the elevator.

On the long ride down I called a cab, the fare alone costing me a small fortune but so worth it as a means to get out of this mess I fell upon. I knew running wasn’t the answer and soon I would have to face my fate when it came to Edward and my job with the company but I just wasn’t ready for any of it. I managed to save close to 8 weeks of vacation, never utilizing any of it during my tenure so now more than even seemed like the best time to call in a few.

The cab was ready and waiting for me when I exited the lobby and as I shut the door and the cab sped off, another chime came from my phone and beckoned my glance.

Are you nuts? You can’t just leave

I will admit Alice’s text didn’t sooth my worry but I knew leaving was the best option for now.

Just tell them I came down with a cold

Yeah I’m sure Jake can cure that fever

In more ways than one..txs hun and ttys

Turning my sight out the window, a sense of calm fills me. I wasn’t ready to go back to my life as it were and the more I denied it, the more it consumed me. I enjoyed the time I spent with Jake and couldn’t help but wonder if things would stay heated and passionate or run cold from the overdose. I guess there was only one way to find out.

Thirty minutes later…

The loud screeching of the cab brakes pulled me from my thoughts and with a refocus a smile formed on my face. Quickly I paid the fare, exited the cab and made my way to the garage. 

Slowly I pushed opened the door and was greeted with the loud sounds of tools hard at work. Feverishly my eyes scanned the numerous cars looking for Jake and within moments I see him, shirtless and full of grease. 

The warmth between my legs pools instantly at the sight, the grease skimming over the best parts of his body, small smudges under the defined muscles of his eight pack abs and a small pool right beneath his belly button as if it were a flashing arrow pointing towards the most valuable treasure of all.

“Oh lover boy, your delivery is here” one of the man mock.

Like a shy child my one leg drifts over the other as I watch him bend and stare at me with those sensual eyes. “Perfect timing” he mouths as he drops the tools to the ground, grabs the towel from his rear pocket and moves towards me, his motions appearing in slow motion and as if he were on a photo shoot of which only I was in attendance.

Still lost in his glory, my body remains still as he approaches and wraps his arms around my waist. “Just in time for my mid-morning snack.”

“I’m not sure about mid-morning it’s only been…” 

My words are instantly silenced by his soft lips against mine, his tongue skimming my bottom lip and beckoning for entrance. I humbly oblige and like a warm blanket on a blistery cold day my body melts into his, his hands caressing my back as his tongue dances softly with mine. This is what I risked everything for and this is what I could never get enough of.

After several moments he pulls back, his hand sliding from around my waist and gripping mine in its wake. “Let’s take this somewhere private” he whispers as he tugs and I follow close behind him. 

We weave through several cars and I’m surprised when we move past the staircase to the office as I wasn’t aware of this new found hiding space. As we move around various spare parts we come upon a door and as he turns the knob he whispers, “This is the detailing area of the shop.”

Once we clear the door, the entire room comes into view, several classic cars in pristine condition on each side while a vehicle all too familiar keeps my focus in the center. Unable to hold it back, I question “Is that mine?” as I stare upon a shiny red pickup truck. 

“She’s not ready yet but once I’m done, yes…all yours.”

The tears well in my eyes at the sight of her grandeur and yet I still can’t believe it. How did this man have any time to do this? And better yet, why would he do this for me?

“How did you find time, I mean we have been together most if not all of two days.”

“Well I can’t take the credit. My boys did the exterior and the interior…well it’s a work in progress.”

“Jake. I”

I was at a loss for words. What do you say when someone who is so perfect just gets better with time.

“I thought maybe a quick bite in the new digs would help ease the burden of your day.” He replies as he opens the hatch and lying on the bed is a blanket and basket of fresh fruit.

With his help I hop into the cab and he is quick to follow. As only a gentleman would, he removes my Jacket, hangs it over the side of the cab and takes a seat. Once situated, he fingers for me to move in between his legs and I humble oblige. His arms are quick to encase me and while enjoying the warmth of his body he whispers, “Something told me you needed a break. Call it lover’s intuition.”

“Lover’s intuition huh?” 

“Yes I think Marvin Gaye said it best when he said, “When I get that feeling…I want sexual healing” he sings as his nose runs the length of my ear and neck.

My hands grip my legs as his hands fall from my waist and linger on my exposed thigh just below the hem of my dress, his fingertips teasing my skin as they run the length of my skirt from left to right.

“This room is sound proof so feel free to let it all go” he whispers as his hands crawl up my dress and beneath my panties.

“So warm…” I moan as his heated fingertips caress my eager bud in slow almost calculated strokes causing my body to fill with wetness.

“I could say the same for you” he whispers as his body moves from behind mine, his fingers never losing touch with me as he climbs between my legs. 

“I can feel the fire burning within you Bella. I want you to let it go, use me as your vessel to release all that tension, all that anger that brews inside of you.” He whispers as his tongue joins   
with his feverish strokes between my legs which only antagonize my desire to claim him.

“Show me that rage” 

As if his words were the hammer that broke the ice, my mind fills with an exorbitant amount of lust and desire, my hands cupping under his chin, moving it from between my legs and forcing it to meet mine in a blind fury. There was no romance, no erotic banter just pure sex. I needed to be rid of all this anxiety and doubt and if he wants it, he shall have it.

I pool all my strength and force him hard onto his back, my body straddling over his, my fingers at the zipper until it gives way and allows me the beast I sought after with an urgent need. My eyes fall upon its grandeur within seconds and without delay I fell upon him hard and fast. A deep grunt exits his lips as his hands grip my hips hard and guide my feverish movement, the moans of pure fulfillment echoing throughout the room as I ride him hard and fast.

The pain of his grip mixed with the swelling of his enlarged manhood within me caused my body to erupt instantly, the heat of my pleasure spilling over him in droves as my nails dug into his tight abs beneath me. “That’s it babe…let me take it all away” he moans as his hips thrust up, his rash action forcing my body to hop upon him with each jolt, the sensation mind altering and sensual all the same.

“I love how you feel…so tight…so wet” he groans and with his words another tidal waves falls over me, more intense than the first, my body falling to his stomach as his movements never falter and he takes in another waterfall from my body. Within moments I can feel his breathing increase, his heart pound out of his chest as he meets a similar release, my name falling from his lips in pieces as he enjoys the sensation of our union.

After several minutes of breathing and aftermath giggles, his body turns to the side and we are lying side by side in the cab. Our eyes meet once again and as if I had no filter out pops the words I thought I would never say again, “I’m falling for you.”


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the words left my lips, my hands were quick to silence them. My eyes opened wider than saucers as they moved frantically left to right trying to gauge his reaction. Although it didn’t seem to faze him, his hand came upon mine, pulled down and forced them from my lips rather quickly. 

“Say it again” he whispers, his eyes at half mask as he moves closer and closer to me.

“What? Say what again?” I reply innocently knowing full well what he wanted but almost defiant of my own feelings once again.

His lips remain inches from mine, the only thing between us is the heat of our own hasten breathe as he waits anxiously for me to repeat the confession while I try to dodge it entirely. “I know you want to say it Bella…your body burns with that desire so why not just let it all go?” he whispers as his hand cups my moist mound while his finger runs the length of my swollen folds.

My thoughts are lost to me as his fingers continue to tease my lustful desire, exhaustion a distant memory as the fire of want and need fill every vein in my body. I’m inclined to give into his demands if only to be met with an unbridled sex session, one filled with primal demands and selfish wants but I know it would only lead to the aftermath of misconception and that would make me no better than my ex. 

“Teasing will not get me to confess” I whisper back, my hands shadowing over his as they continue to move along my skin.

“Tell me Bella… are you always so guarded? Do you always feel as vulnerable as you do right now?” he replies, his head turning to the side while his tongue trails up and down my neck in slow circles and finishes off with butterfly kisses.

“I only feel vulnerable around you…weak even and that’s why you reach a very deep part of me” I moan in return as my hand presses firmly against his forcing his fingers to fall between my aching folds and reach the very heart of my arousal.

“How deep can I go Bella?” he inquires as his finger dips into my wet palace and gently strokes my throbbing walls one at a time as his other finger sneaks up behind.

“You’ve gone deeper than anyone…” I reply as my hips thrust up at his advance desperate for the release that is sure to follow.

“If that’s true then when can I touch that other muscle of yours, that one that beats so rapidly for me now?” he replies as his fingers pick up a faster rhythm which only keeps my mind distracted from the original intent I had once his words graced my ears. 

He was playing dirty but at the same time very methodical as well. He knew I could not deny him when in this state, that my secrets only came out in the heat of passion and so in having this knowledge he was fishing for the truth I would not admit otherwise. 

Although distracted I did have some wit about me and quickly I reply, “You are touching the one part that throbs for you incessantly… and is about to show you just how hot my body burns for you”.

I felt his hands pulsate within me, my words not the response he was expecting however the sexual intent was enough to touch his most primal nature. His body moves from my side and hovers over me, his fingers still within me, stroking me to the next level of euphoric bliss as his teeth began to nip at my skin until they rested upon my exposed breasts and suckled like a newborn baby desperate for its mothers milk. The combination was more than I could bare, the tremors of my muscles giving into the pleasure causing my body to contort and twist as my orgasm flowed through me while he continued to growl and groan against my skin. It all seemed quite primitive and yet so arousing all the same. We were not making love or anything remotely close to it and that in and of itself was comforting.

His once deep strokes began to simmer, allowing me to come down slowly from my high, his lips no longing clinging to my breast but rather climbing slowly up the valley between them until all that remained was our mutual afterglow stare. With a slight sideways smile he whispers, “I do love that muscle of yours but soon…very soon that other will follow, you just have to let it out to play.”

Feeling slightly embarrassed at his insightfulness I turn to the side not wanting to gaze upon him and feel weak enough to admit he spoke the truth. My heart was falling, faster than I care to admit and more so than I ever thought possible. I was connected to this man and not just because of the great sex and his perfect physique but because he moved me in ways no other had done before. He was a wonder to me and it was his perfection that scared me the most.

“It’s ok Bella…I’m a patient man. I know you are fearless but when it comes to that beautiful heart shaped boxed in your chest you are the most frightened of all. I can make you one promise; I will never hurt nor lie to you. I would sooner cut out my own heart than see yours break.”

Although his words were sincere and the physical manifestation of his virtue beat steadily against my chest, fear has and always will be my nemesis and having the track record with men that   
I’ve made over the years, who was to say he would be any different? My life, consumed by work and nothing more was too much for any relationship to bear, even one as casual as this. How could we work on a more personal level when every other failed because of it? I wasn’t ready to give up this good thing that worked, not now not ever.

Turning back towards him I kept my eyes on his and in the most sincere way possible I replied, “I know you wouldn’t but I could. Don’t you see we are from different worlds, different lives and as long as we hold on to those lives this will never work, could never work. I don’t want to hurt you or mislead you and believe me, I enjoy our time together but when my real life does settle back in, things like this…these impromptu visits will be nonexistent and you like all the others will grow cold and distant. I’ve seen this play out and its ugly…really ugly. I care about you too much to condemn you to such a life even if I chose to live it.”

My hands shook beside me fearful of his response, of what my words might do or cause but even as fearful as I was, I knew it was the right thing to do not only for me but for us. Strangely the glimmer in his eye never diminished his hovering over my body never shifted or moved nor did his heart lose its steady rhythm as he continued to search within my weakened stare. I wasn’t sure how long I could hold out until he replied or gave me any inkling as to what was racing through his head but I knew I had to be patient, that whatever the response, I would have to accept it good, bad or indifferent.

After a few minutes he leaned down, pressed his lips softly to mine and after several deep kisses he lifts up and replies, “Real life is what we make it. I enjoy a good chase and the thrill I receive from chasing after your heart is one I have never known before. I will claim it and when I do, you will be viewing life…the world threw a new set of eyes. I love you Bella whether you chose to accept it or not and I will continue to prove it to you until you can admit it too but until then…chase you I must and claim you I will.”

Relentless, determined and sexy were all the words that continued to parade my mind as I soaked in his response. I knew he was a tough cookie to break and a part of me was grateful that wall was as firm as cement. Usually these types of conversations would turn anything good to shit but not with Jake. He was firm in his decision to stake claim of my heart and for the first time, I felt like he might just get his wish.

“Chase away” I reply as I slide to the side pulling my cloths with me. With haste I push off the truck and cantor off towards the door like a school girl playing hide and seek.

“I always claim my prize” he replies playfully as the weight of his body shifts the steel while he too slides of the truck and runs towards me stark naked.

With little air left in my lungs to breathe from laughing so hard, I reach for the handle but am quickly pushed firmly against the door instead by a very hot, strong body causing the door to slam shut. “Tag you’re it” he whispers into my ear, his hasten breath causing my hair to flutter in its wake and tickle the side of my neck.

I turn onto my back, the dark orbs of his lustful glance beaming into me, stripping me of all worry as it devours me whole. I ache with a need to feel just how badly he wants me and so without delay my hands drop the cloths beside me, my leg hitches around his waist, my heel forcing his body against mine as I reply, “So claim your reward.”

“I would love nothing more than to be buried in treasure but you my princess have to get back to work.” He replies with a quick peck on my neck and a step back.

I couldn’t fight the huff that escaped my lips at his response, it both uncharacteristic and bad form after such a buildup.

“No I don’t. I played the sick card, you my pirate can start digging deeper if you wish” I coo as I take a step forward and he in turn takes another back.

“Now Now Bella, we can’t have you losing your job twice in one week.” he replies as he turns on his heels and walks slowly back to the truck.

“I think I am the one who makes that decision and I chose to be here with you.” I reply firmly, angered at his dismissal of my needs.

After pulling up his pants while leaving his chiseled chest exposed, he moves back to me, cups my face in his hands and replies, “I would love nothing more than to have you all day and night from now until the end of time but we both know you love your job and without it you are not complete…so…to keep that prize happy and beating, to work you must go.”

This man knew me too well. He knew when to hold them and when to walk away. He knew it was lust not common sense talking and he also knew the longer we stayed together the more time we had to “discuss” my lack of giving into my feelings for him. Crafty and sexual, a perfect combination and yet not perfect enough for me to just give in.

“Shall we?” he inquires as he opens the door and motions through.

“Under extreme protest” I reply while putting my cloths back on and with the final button, I childishly stomp out of the room.  
Jake doesn’t delay but rather catches up to me a few feet up the hallway, his arm wrapping around my waist as he whispers, “Just think… when the clock strikes six, you are mine to do with as I see fit and believe me I plan to utilize my time wisely.”

My body quivered at his innuendo, thoughts of what this could mean causing me to burn with a desire for it to be the end of day and for the fun to begin. I was starting to think Jake was more than just an enjoyment and more of an addiction. I wanted him in more ways than one and it was clear to me by the firmness in his tone, he was going to stake his claim on me not only between the sheets but between the bricks that encased my heart.


	16. Chapter 16

We sat quietly in the car on the way back to the office, the reasons for why I had gotten over my supposed sickness flashing through my mind in rapid succession. I was never one to run out without permission or act so unprofessional in front of not only my boss but the entire office until today. This once glamorous job was starting to feel more like a chore than a career the more I saw a life outside of it.

We arrived at the office rather quickly and although I made no attempts to exit the car, Jake made no attempts to force me out either. My legs was shaking uncontrollably in place like a child defiant of its parent commands to perform their chores. I truly and whole heartedly didn’t want to go back to work. Yes, Bella Swan wanted to play hooky and even a small measure of thought was pondering to quit all together. I had a decent amount saved up, enough to cover the mortgage and daily needs for close to a year before it became an issue so although I would lose my title, it would seem I would gain much more in return.

For the first time in my life I had finally stopped and smelled the roses and with each small shrivel of freedom, the more enticing the allure of it became. If freedom meant endless passion, desire and happiness than freedom was my new quest in life. A soft squeeze of my thigh calms my restlessness and pulls me from my thought, my eyes gazing upon his instantly and falling under his romantic spell just as quickly.

“It’s your choice, work or play?” he whispers, his tongue running the course of his plump bottom lip as they remain ajar while his eyes rip my resolve to shreds.

“You said I have to work remember?” I reply playfully knowing full well he would much rather play then see me to my business.

“True but that was only because you made it so clear work was most important. I don’t want to come between you and what you value most.” He replies his hand moving up my body and resting softly against my flush cheeks.

Reflecting his mannerisms, I bring my hands up to his face and cup it within my palms while pulling him closer, “Work is what is getting between what matters most and right now…that’s you.”

I don’t allow him time to recant, my lips pressing softly against his, our mutual satisfaction floating in the air in soft moans of satisfaction and need. It was so easy to get lost in his world, his lips as sweet as ripen strawberries while his prime choice of cologne invades my senses and causes my mind to fall into lustful delirium. Each moment we remain entwine, my body continues to grow with a ravenous hunger, unquenchable by mere lips alone but rather angrily demanding of a more physical union. Like a dog in heat I begin to climb over the center console, my breathing erratic while my hands begin to assault the buttons of his shirt, almost ripping until they unraveled at my will.

Surprisingly he pulls away and with hastens breath he replies, “I can see you want to play but not here babe, it is still your workplace even if you are officially off the clock.”

I know he speaks the truth however my mind can think of nothing other than tasting every inch of his caramel skin. It was like the vixen within me was released and there was no stopping her until that need had been fully met. My lips attack his neck, nipping and biting from one side to the other frantically in desperation for him to allow me complete access to what I desire most however this time is different. Softly his hands fall upon my shoulders and push, forcing my lips to part with the deliciousness of his neck as he insists, “You don’t play fair but then again…neither do I”

A sinister grin falls upon my face as I stare into his dark black orbs; his heighten arousal at my advances evident by the heat of his palm upon my arm and the pitched tent that tickles the arch in my skirt. Could it be true? Could I finally have the upper hand? Before I can reply and accept my honor, he continues, “So let’s take this someplace a little more intimate, somewhere no one can interrupt.”

I stare are him questionably and although I am inclined not to release him from my grasp, the sensation of his fingertips as they slide onto my chest and run faintly over my skin puts the vixen at bay at least for a little while. Slowly I move back over to my seat and although the loss of his heat frustrates me, his hand weaves into mine as we sped off to the land of mystery.  
I keep my eyes on him the entire ride, not caring where we go but rather conjuring all the ways I will utilize my time. “We’re here” he whispers and for a second I pull my attention from him and gaze out the window, my eyes enlarging as I soak in the grandeur displayed before me.

“Where is here exactly?” I inquire as I try to decipher if this was truly a residence or just another challenge set before me.

“My home” he replies as he loosens his hands from mine, moves out of the car, walks around and opens my door.

“Shall we?” he inquires while extending his hand out in gentlemen fashion.

“Your home? This can’t be your home. I was just there a few nights ago” I reply as I take his hand and exit the car.

“That is my second home, the preferred residence. This is my…well…legal home” he replies as his arm wraps around my waist and we move towards the house.

My entire house would fill one room in this mansion. I was floored, dumfounded and above all intrigued. I knew very little of my mystery man but I never saw this coming in a million years. It had become clear to me just how little I knew until now and something told me I was in for quite the awakening.

Standing just off to the side I waited for him to unlock the door, a part of me still in denial and hoping the key didn’t turn but unfortunately it did and opened up to a marble tiled entryway with a beautiful water droplet crystal chandelier hanging in the center. I didn’t know what to think. How could a mechanic gather such wealth and furthermore, was it legal?

“I know you must have a thousand questions but for tonight…let’s just keep it simple shall we. Let’s just pick up on that promise you gave me just a short while ago.”

My mind was rambling with numerous thoughts of how he came into such fortune, from drugs, to gambling to the lottery. There was no way he earned this legitimately and that caused me great concern.

His hand slipped into mine but I found myself cemented to the floor, incapable of movement until some form of an answer came from his plump lips. “You can take the wood off the fire Bella, yes this is my home and yes I obtained it legally.”

My mouth fell open at his response. It was as if he could read my thoughts, sense my trepidation and come forth with the honest answer without the slightest change in demeanor. How did he do that?

“If you please…follow me.”

I did as requested and followed him up a large, slighted curved, red carpeted staircase to the second floor, the hallway before us filled with doors on either side as far as the eye could see. “I was never fortunate enough as a child to have much in the way of luxury so when it finally lined my pockets, I went a little overboard.” He says as we moved down the hallway and I get a peek into each exposed room decorated in a different color but all fabric and wall furnishings matching perfectly with one another.

“I can see” is all I can respond as I take in this marvel of a house.

Getting lost in its magnificence I fail to realize he has stopped and bump right into him, a soft chuckle exits his lips as he replies, “This is one of my favorite rooms”.

Slowly he walks me into a room decorated in red and black, the bed laced with silk sheets and the room filled entirely with scented cinnamon candles. He releases my hand and I remain in the center of the room while he moves over to a large shiny armorer just off to the right. My eyes follow his movements as he reaches into his pocket, grabs a key and opens it. “Not many have had the honor of joining me in this room…come to think of it… only the decorator and now you. I keep this room a secret because within it is where all my fantasies lie.”

A chill crawls up my spine and not from fear but rather from a more erotic place, my eyes gazing up the velvet lining of the closet as he reveals the numerous toys contained within. “Care to take a gander?” he inquires as he moves to the side and allows me full access to view. The closet was lined with different sexual toys, some of which I had never seen but some of which I had enjoyed in my wildest dreams.

As I ponder all the ways we can utilize these fun trinkets, the warmth of his large, strong arms come around my waist and pull me into his chest, his heavy breathing and erotic tone pulling me back into an erotic hunger within second of his words gracing my ears, “Now you know my deepest, darkest secret. Tell me Bella, what will it take for you to show me yours?”  
My body falls heavily into his chest, my lips spilling my acceptance to answer everything and anything as long as his hands stay upon my body. “What do you want to know Jake? My mind and body are at your disposal?”

“Oh really? Well since you're mine for the taking how about we play a little game? I ask you a question and if you are telling me the truth, your wish is my command.”

“How will you know truth from fiction? We barely know anything about one another?”

His hand falls down my stomach and pulls my skirt up to my waist exposing my dripping core to the cool air of the room, my body quivering at the mixture and excited all the same.

“Your body has a pulse and when you lie…” his voice lingers as his two fingers move between the wetness and enter my most luscious cavern with ease. “Your walls tighten and your sweet bud pounds.”

Through short breath I reply, “The same can be said when I’m aroused.”

“True my sweet but just think, the more honest you are…the more likely I am to show you just how truly grateful I am for your honestly” he replies as his tongue runs the valley between my neck and shoulder.

“How is this game fair?” I reply as my hand laces behind his head and tugs at his short hair.

“You don’t play fair” he whispers in between nips as his thumb rubs gently over my throbbing bud which causes my knees to chatter together.

“Now…tell me…how badly do you want me?”

“So bad it hurts” I moan and with my response his fingers spread within me and rub softly against my swollen walls.

“Good” he replies as his body descends down and swivel in front of me. While keeping his eyes on me and his lips a sliver away from his circling thumbing, he continues “How badly do you need me?” 

“I need you more than air” I moan pathetically as I try hard to remain standing as the heating of his breath tease me while his fingers continue to stroke deep within.

“Excellent” he whispers as his tongue trails along his thumb in circles around my bud, my body shaking uncontrollably as my hands brace his shoulders in an effort to keep my stance.

“Can you be with me and only me?” 

“Yes”

“Mmm” he hums as he dips his tongue between my throbbing folds, his fingers never losing stamina within me and my body offering nothing but full lubrication for his constant ministrations.

After several deep thrusts and with my body at the edge of faltering, he pulls away and continues, “Those were the easy ones…now let’s try something a little more personal. Is Edward your boyfriend?”

The sound of his name is like finding a fly in your soup, all erotic thought gone within seconds as my body stiffens within his grasp. Why now? Why pick him of all people? Slowly I take a step away however Jake is quick to stop my withdrawal, his once enticing hand moving up my body and around my waist and firmly pressing so I couldn’t move another step back. It was an honest question and one I shouldn’t hold a secret because there was no relationship anymore between Edward and I but the wound was still fresh and too sensitive to touch upon. 

“No” I reply firmly and as if he could sense my conviction, his lips press against my lower lips while his tongue slides up and down in between, the sensation calling upon my arousal once again and silencing all the anger that began to brew with his questioning. 

“Was he?” he whispers into his strokes and with the heat and wetness combination it was hard to try and resist even though I was unhappy with this line of questioning.

Before I can reply, his hand retreats from within me while his tongue remains hard at play between my folds and joins the other against my bottom, the force of his grip causing my knees to bend and my body to fall upon his feverish tongue so I remain somewhat seated upon his face. “Was he your boyfriend when we met?” he inquires, his question slightly echoing within my body as he pauses to ask for only a moment.

“No” I reply my response in the form of a moan rather than a firm response I was hoping to give.

As if my answers enticed him further, his tongue dips deep within me, his lips swishing back and forth, teasing my bud as he thrust in and out just vigorous enough to bring forth my heighten arousal once again. After several deep adventures he withdraws and poses another question, “Will you take him back if he so desires?”

“Nooo” I reply, my bodying shaking uncontrollable as my epic release takes me by surprise and I spill onto his willing and able tongue. 

“Mm. I can taste the truth in your conviction. So tell me...if he no longer holds your heart then why not give it to me?”

I wish I had the words. I wish I could formulate the perfect response but both mind and body were uncooperative at the moment. His tongue never ceased, his heated breath mixed with his soft lips on my body called to my erotic side and not the side with logical reason. I knew this moment would come where I would give into the pleasure enough to speak the words and although everything in me said No, out they came, “You already have it.”

There was no turning back from this confession but a part of me knew that he was expecting this because otherwise he wouldn’t use such means in which to obtain it. The truth always came one of two ways, either drunk or sexually intoxicated. He chose my favorite of the two and now there was no going back. “Live in the moment” I told myself and for this moment, I was going to enjoy the time more fully than ever before. Goodbye caged Bella and hello Ms. Living outside the box.


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to force my lids to open, to gaze upon his face as my confession spilled from my lips but I couldn’t. His tongue was waging war with my body, the tip slowly stroking my quivering walls as his hands came around my waist and pinned me tight to his assaults. I could feel the weakness filling my body, my knees knocking together as his lips devoured me completely, and his moans of satisfaction echoed in my dark cavern as my own cries filled the vast room. If this was bliss, if my confession brought to light the constant assault of his lips on my body, I would continue to utter such fierce words over and over if only to be consumed by his affections.

It didn’t take long for the wave of euphoria to wash over me, my body succumbing to his pristine coupling of suction and deep strokes. My body was quick to lean forward, my hands gripping his back as he hums in satisfaction while his tongue laps up every part of my sweetness stroke by stroke. It would seem that as overpowering as each wave was, it never deters the storm from stirring up within moments of the last epic tidal wave. My nails dig into his back as another orgasm trails behind the second but this time, my knees cannot hold out and I fall upon his back panting and begging for a moments rest before he places me in a sexual coma.

A slight chuckle exits his lips as he pulls away, his hand coming from behind and griping my hips in an effort to get me to stand but I can’t. My body is like putty in his hands and I fall to my knees in sexual exhaustion as if we had been on an escapade for hours. Out of breath and finding it hard to focus, my head remains on his shoulder as my hands fall to my sides and I try to reclaim my strength. 

“I didn’t think you would break so easily but I have to say…it was worth the chase.” He whispers as his fingertips run softly over the contours of my shoulder and down the back of my arm.

“It wasn’t exactly an even playing field you know” I reply with hasten breath as I force my body away so I can gauge his physical response.

“I thought you liked to play dirty?” he whispers as his lips move closer to mine and the tip of his tongue runs the length of my swollen lower lip.

It was hard to fight the urge to pounce, my nether regions swollen, sore even but still eager however, it had become abundantly clear he valued the art of persuasion so in keeping with that sentiment, I thought maybe kinky foreplay might be in order.

“I learn from the best” I whisper as I pull away and force myself to my feet, his eyes following my every move but not budging in the least.

“Do you?” he inquires, that sinister smile pulling at his cheeks as his tongue runs loosely over his lips.

Returning the gesture I mirror his smile while my eyes veer behind me and take stock of the goodies he has stored. My eyes widen as they fall upon the handcuffs and instantly the thought of his surrender to my teasing assaults makes me smile even wider.

“Now that my skeletons are out…how about we play in your dark closet?” I inquire as I reach for the cuffs and dangle them in front of my naked form.

“Hmmm handcuffs…my favorite” he replies as he rises to his feet and reaches for the shining metal but I am faster than he perceives and rather than offer them freely, I latch them onto his wrists and giggle at my success.

“Shackles cannot keep me from you” he whispers as he presses his still clothed body against me, his hips rotating so the firmness beneath the jean fabric teases my swollen bud with each sway.

“Oh really?” I reply as I slip off to the side, loop my fingers underneath the chain between the cuffs and tug so he follows behind me as we make our way over to the bed.

“In the short time we’ve been together, you have persuaded me to be more open with you and so as any good student would be, I remain astute and hope my mental notes have the same benefits in return.” I continue as I tug and force him to stand beside me at the foot of the bed.

Before I can continue with my dominant take over, the heat of his response teases my neck and grants him a moment of weakness. “There is no persuasion needed Bella…all you have to do is ask but you do have my interest peaked so please…show me how it’s done.”

It was true that with Jake it didn’t take as much effort to obtain answers to the swarm of questions that rattled around in my head however, it was definitely out of character and more adventurous to use this unique opportunity to my advantage.

“Intrigued are you? Let’s just see for ourselves shall we” I reply as I push firmly against his chest and force him onto the bed, my hands instantly on the belt, button and zipper of his jeans, tugging until they surrendered to my force and revealed the very eager beast inside.

My eyes enlarge at the sheer magnitude of his arousal, not surprised in the least but more enticed by the beauty of its astute form. Slowly I straddle his waist and keep the heat of my mutual arousal just high enough so he can feel the steam but not feel it completely. Like a cat on all fours I lean down and whisper, “So tell me Jake…what is your profession?” my lips skimming over his solid chest while my hair cascades over his skin and teases as it trails behind my advances.

“Mechanic” he replies as his cuffed hands rest upon my head. 

Quickly I pull back and while shaking my head back and forth I reply “Ut ah no touching.”

A deep chuckle exits his lips and swiftly he pulls his hands away and raises them in surrender before me.

Smiling I return to my tease and continue my line of questioning, “If you are a mechanic, you must be very successful to have a home of such measure”.

“I save my pennies” he replies and although his response was not what I expected, I granted him the heat of my lips upon his torso as I moved down to the target of my affections.

“I’m not sure you understand the rules of this game. You see…for every truthful answer, a prize is given but for ever dodge, suffering will more than likely ensue.”

As if he felt no threat from my warning, his hands come upon my chin and pull up so I might look at him as he replies, “I understand the rules very well however, in order to gain the answer you seek, you must ask the right questions.”

A sense of frustrations begins to ensue within me, the heat of the rising anger causing my hands to pool with sweat and my lips to form a straight line of distinct annoyance. Slowly he rises to his elbows and lingers within inches of my lips as he continues, “How quickly you surrender in your own game. I am a mechanic partially and an investor fully. I love to fix things that are broken and invest in things I know will prosper.”

Before I could conjure a response or continue, his lips were pressed softly to mine, all anger gone and swiftly replaced with a need to feel the warmth of his talents. For a few short moments I remained entranced in his persuasion, his tongue stroking mine softly as our lips danced within one another’s. 

After several almost surrender moans, he pulls away and concludes, “You see Bella…you are my investment. I know with certainty that together we can achieve great things but as a mechanic I also see things we can fix and right now… the only thing I’m interested in fixing is the leak between your legs.”

The sexual connotations in his choice of words sent me over the edge and like a sex driven mad woman, my hands came forward, pressed against his chest and forced him down upon the bed. Swiftly I descend upon his mass, the magnitude of his girth stretching me from the outside in as I consumed him whole and with each painful moment, a chill filled me from head to toe.  
Instinctually my hips rock against his smooth saddle, my tender bud rubbing against the firm muscle of his pelvis as I enjoyed the thrill of his enormity within me. “I see my talents have rubbed off on you. You seem to have learned the art of mechanics all on your own.” He whispers as his body rises slightly and his lips take my perky nipple within them.

The coupling of his lips and the swelling of his firmness within me sends my body into a frenzy, my hips rocking hard and fast against him as the arousal continues to building insurmountably within me. “My shift needs some lubrication…show me how it’s done babe” he whispers and with his sensual persuasion my flood gates are opened and release the joys of our union upon us. Trembling through my epic release, his hips meet my ministrations and cause me to hop as if I were on a bucking bronco, my body helpless to stop his assaults and enjoying it all the same.

“I love feeling the heat of you all around me…give me more” he hisses and with a slight nip, my body spills again, my hands bracing his shoulders as the magnitude of this second wave is much stronger than the first, my body shaking uncontrollably and in every direction as I bite down hard on my lower lip.

Without delay he follows, his deep grunts and tight hold of my body causing me to join with him as if I had been deprived of such euphoric bliss up until now, my body still weak from the last onslaught but giving him more just as he demanded. After several loud moans I fall against his chest as he falls upon the bed, our voice lost to the heavy breathing which escapes both our lips. The rapid beat of his heart makes me smile and although we were both too exhausted to speak, softly he whispers, “I think you are in the wrong profession…you seem to fix things quite well.”

I can’t help but laugh at his comment and force my sweat filed body to turn so I can look up at him. He truly was a marvel and although I knew just as much now as I did a few minutes ago, something told me this man’s life was an open book, I just wasn’t reading between the lines.

Before I could conjure a response, a chime interrupts and calls my attention towards the door. Swiftly I return my questionable glance back at him and seemingly not fazed by the interruption he replies, “Right on time.”

Slowly he moves from beneath me, stands up, walks over to the closet, retrieves the keys and unlocks the cuffs. While rubbing his wrists he continues, “Part two has arrived. Why don’t you get freshened up and meet me downstairs? I left a present for you in the closet just off to the right of the bathroom door.”

I was speechless. Was there no end to the mystery that overshadowed this man? “Don’t worry Bella. You will enjoy this surprise I promise.”

Without leaving me a moment to inquire, he exits the room and leaves me to my thoughts. I wasn’t sure what was in store for me but something told me all my questions would be answered by the end of the night. The question was, would I feel the same after I knew the truth or would the thrill of the chase be lost to the reveal of my mystery man’s true identity?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – so we only have two more chapters left and then it’s the end of the ride for this little story. I’m so happy you all have enjoyed the thrill and thanks so much for your continued support.

Old habits truly do die hard for my mind was racing with all the possibilities of what this supposed “surprise” could be. What could he possibly give me or better yet, show me that could change the dynamic of this complete thrill of a ride we were on? Would it change? Does it have to?

I was the master of my own demise, my mind constant looking for all possible negative outcomes instead of positive ones. Someone wise once said, “The pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity while an optimist sees an opportunity in every difficulty”. 

I couldn’t help but be a pessimist, my line of work filled with male piranha just looking to outshine me in every which way however, with Jake, every moment was an opportunity to grow both physically and emotionally so why not take the persistent advice from the man himself, let go and let the cards fall where they may. He has never lead me down the wrong path nor deterred me from doing what I felt was right even when I didn’t see right from wrong clearly so for once I had to be confident this “surprise” could or would somehow benefit us both.

Slowly I rise to my feet and rush to the bathroom to wash off. The shower was refreshing and allowed all my muscles to find relief within the heated massaging pellets of the water. I didn’t realize how quickly I could tense up by mental stimulation alone but the quick shower definitely helped ease the trepidation of the surprise to follow. 

With the towel tight around my body, I tiptoed out of the bathroom and entered the closet just off to the right. Flipping the switch I was taken aback by the depth and content of the area. Along each side were endless amounts of apparel ranging from business to casual. I couldn’t help but be taken back by this whole experience and wonder just who Jake truly was. 

Gingerly I made my way down the aisle and found something beautiful and quite elegant hanging face forward at the end of the closet. With my mouth ajar in shock, my eyes feasted on the beautiful dark blue, strapless, wraparound dress. Something so elegant seemed too fancy for even a person like me and yet, I couldn’t take my eyes off it. This dress was meant for a perfectly figured, beautiful woman, not me.

The sounds of hearty laughter of both male and female origins pulled me from my fog and back towards the hallway. To say my curiosity was peaked was an understatement and so in trying to decipher just what they were laughing about, I remained silent and waited for another burst. Unfortunately silence was all that followed and so not to delay things further, I allowed the towel to fall from my body, unzipped the dress and slid it on. Tight was putting it lightly when it came to the way the fabric clung to my body but once zippered, and my full assemble came into view through the full length mirror, gorgeous was all I could use to describe my appearance. I had never felt so desirable, so beautiful as I did in this moment.

Giggling like a school girl I twirled back and forth a few times just soaking it all in, the matching three inch heels that came with such a gorgeous dress fit perfectly and only added to the grandeur of my overall appearance. After taking one last glance, I made my way out of the room and down the stairs, my eyes focused on each step as not to fall like I often had when wearing such high heels.

Once my foot was planted on the main floor, my eyes gaze up and to my right towards the source of casual conversation transpiring in the living room. For the first time I regretted the heels I had on, my presence would quickly be detected once I made my way through the marble floor tiles of the entryway and this left me no room to prepare for these unexpected guests I would be meeting.

I felt childish for feeling this way but I was never one for surprises. I knew next to nothing about Jake and every time we were together, it was like a riddle I couldn’t solve. He would answer my question but never really give me the answer I really yearned for. It was only earlier that I found out a small piece more about his life and even with such knowledge, I was still trying to wrap my mind around just who he really was. 

Pushing all fear and trepidation aside I move towards the living room and like a wolf who had finally found his sought after prey, Jake eyes met mine and within them, for the first time I saw shock. A heated blush fills my cheeks at his approval and although my curiosity was still at an all-time high as to who the guest seated with their backs towards me on the neighboring couch were, his gaze sent my mind to a different place entirely. The heat of my cheeks matched the growing sensation between my legs and instinctually one leg causally crossed the other as he rose from his seat to presumably introduce me.

Before he could make his way around the couch, the female guest turned around and caused my heat to dissipate instantly while astonishment and disbelieve to take its place. “Surprise” Alice replies with a cheerleader tone and a huge smile of excitement on her face.

My mouth was ajar and my voice vacant, the air I was trying to breath choking the very life from my body as my eyes swayed between her, the man beside her who also reflected her same mannerism with a face I vaguely recall and Jake with that sexier than hell half grin upon his face. I had never been caught so off guard and so confused all at once. Every emotion was clashing within my mind and I couldn’t figure out which to feel let alone exhibit first. 

“I have to admit I thought you would be surprised…but babe you need to breathe. You are almost as blue as the dress” Jake whispers as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest. 

For the first time since we met, I didn’t feel an ounce of arousal but rather the chill of deceit. Strangely the confusion was starting to clear and all I could feel was anger. Were they playing some childish game with me? Was this all a joke?

With a firm hand I push Jake away from me and reply, “Is this some kind of joke? Alice did you set this up? Did you tell Jake I was some damsel in distress and suggest he sweep me off my feet?”

That cheerful smile quickly replaced with confusion and irritation came upon her face as she replies, “What?! Bella you and I have known each other a long time and you know better than anyone I don’t play games like that. This was purely coincidence really.”

I didn’t know what to make of all this. I couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow I had been cohoused into a relationship with someone who was there for pity sake alone. Why else would he say he never thought he could feel this way about me? 

There wasn’t enough air in the room, my body heated like the onsets of a fever and my lungs struggling to gain cool fresh air didn’t help but rather caused my head to throb with pain. In a panic I rushed out of the room into the other where I found a pair of French doors to break through onto the wrap around back porch, the wooden bannister the only thing to stop my stampede in my rush to exit the situation.

The cool chill of my tears offered no comfort as my arms wrapped around my waist and the artic temperatures of the night air pressed upon me. Why was I always getting myself into these situations? Was I so blinded by lust to think a man could want me and only me? Was there something I missed? A clue that would have made it clear this was all some game? The questions were endless and as ridiculous as this felt, somehow I couldn’t shake the feeling that it was my own insecurities playing with me.

“Bella…can we talk?” Alice inquires and forces my gaze from the backyard onto her as she closes the French doors behind her.

“Listen Bella…I’m not sure what that was back there but I can assure you this is not a game. If anything, I thought you would be happy to see me. Both of us dating men that are best friends was purely coincidental and yes its true I could have said something earlier but honestly, I wasn’t sure just how involved you were until I actually spoke to Embry about it.”

I wish I could say I felt relieved but a part of me still felt deceit over the situation. “You could have said something sooner.”

“And what would that prove? You have always been a woman of conviction and even when I told you Edward was no good, you refused to listen. You even went so far as to say I was jealous. 

Do you remember?”

Guilt quickly washed over me at her response. I didn’t realize until now how brainwashed and stupid Edward had made me during our time together. Alice had never once spoken badly or did anything to jeopardize my relationship so why was I so quick to deem her guilty now? 

It was in that moment it all became clear than day. Up until this point my mind had been searching for an escape goat, a way out of this “relationship” from the very beginning. Each encounter, each heated moment of passion I spent with Jake pulled me further and further in the emotion that scared me the most, love. In one last effort, I managed to conjure some ridiculous excuse to find a way out of something that could potentially be so wonderful. How stupid was I?

“Bella I know Edward hurt you and I know you compare all men to him but Jake is nothing of the sort. I don’t know him half as well as Embry does but let me tell you something, you have changed him. Before you he was a playboy, playing on any woman that came within his sight but the moment you two met, his time and money has been spent on you. He talks about you so much that when Embry and I are together, all I hear are compliments about how much Jake rants about you. He loves you Bella, honestly and truly.”

I was at a loss for words; my mind fully comprehending what she was saying and my heart swelling as a result. It was very rare to find someone you clicked with in every way and love like that often times was too scary to concede to but I had it. After all I had been through, endured and suffered I finally found a good honest man, well at least now a good honest man. I couldn’t let my fear chase him away.

Before my lips could part to reply, the creek of the French doors pulls my attention and standing there is Jake, no smile to be seen but by mere glance alone, Alice moves back inside and he moves closer to me.

With guilt still gripped tightly around my heart I remain firm in place and allow him the room to make the first advance however he does not but rather rests his crossed arms on the bannister before us and looks out onto the vast grounds of his backyard. The silence was unnerving and the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. I felt childish for my actions and fearful of the repercussions they could have on us.

“I’m not sure what to make of all this Bella. I always took you as an intelligent, sophisticated working woman, a woman with no reservations and a no holds bar attitude but I never thought you could even entertain the fact that I was somehow cohoused into loving you. I’m not sure what impression I’ve made but I am not a man easily yielded into doing something so childish.   
When we first met I will admit, I was amused at your feistiness and even found it interesting how you denied your heart even when each time we were together you were giving me just a small piece. I slowly fell for you, the real you and to think you thought I was playing you is beyond insulting. Tell me how can things ever be as they were if you can’t find it in your heart to trust me?”

His eyes veered from the lush green grass and onto mine, the sadness found there was heartbreaking and for a moment I saw myself as I was that night, the night Edward fell into the arms of my best friend and tore my heart from my chest. Was I no better than he? Granted I wasn’t cheating or anything remotely of the sort but my fear had shattered the small measure of trust built between us. What could I say to reverse such a childish action? What could I do to make him see it was just my idiocy that put us here and nothing else?

“I do trust you Jake…it’s me I don’t trust. There are so many things we have yet to learn about one another and yet we carry on with this romance as if it doesn’t matter when ultimately it does. Your past, mine…it all matters…I just didn’t know how much.”

His eyes moved down for a moment and in that brief span of time my heart sank deeper in my chest. Had I just ruined the one good thing I had going? Was I going to lose my job, man and life all from one stupid outburst? Was the roller coaster ride over, the thrill gone and the chase finally at its end? 

I couldn’t fight back the tears and like a waterfall they ran down my face, my lower lip quivering as I whimpered with despair. I never meant for things to end this way but it came as no surprise they had. I wasn’t worth the effort and like all good things; this too must come to an end. Not allotting him time to reply I turn on my heels and reach for the door, in a soft tone I whisper while moving past the archway, “It was great while it lasted. I guess some things are not worth chasing.” And with that I closed the door on my happily ever after.


End file.
